Once More, With Feeling
by G6-flying
Summary: It's 2016. Four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get. OC's.
1. Prologue

Once More, With Feeling

**Rating: T**

Summary: The year is 2016. Only four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.

A/N: Here's the intro. Sorry that it's short. The form for the OC's are at the bottom.

xXx

The hallway floors were surprisingly clean for the first day of school, no trash leftover from the abandoned raids of the school during the summer. Everything felt quiet, a little lonely. The red lockers were uncharacteristically bright and they were begging to have their smooth, new dials twisted.

The doors to the front of the school opened and a gust of fall air swept past the new banner that read 'Welcome to WHMS' in large black letters. The metal knobs on the white doors gleamed in the sunlight and the asphalt behind the door looked fresh and ready to take on a stampede.

The only thing standing untouched by gloves and cloth were two regular sized wooden doors standing along in the far corner down the hall. There was bright yellow caution tape placed across both doors and the dust was gathered on the sliver of window showing from under the tape.

An empty room, so many memories… And it was locked.

xXx

**RULES:**

**No relations to the show's characters. No sisters, brothers or family members of the past New Directions. However your OC's may be related.**

**Please don't make your OC's perfect. No one person is perfect, everyone has their faults and as people we're prone to make mistakes. Plus insecurities and imperfections make the OC much more fun to write. So no Mary/Gary-sues.**

**I need all sorts of characters. Don't just give me Gleeks and Jocks. Throw in some teachers, exchange students, Dalton Boys, photographers, bullies, etc… **

**If you read this put "On My Way" somewhere in your form.**

**Make sure to send the second part of the form in separately, what the others don't know makes the secrets more surprising to the reader.**

**You can send in more than one OC, just don't get crazy and send in like 10. I can only take in about 9-12 main students without overloading the story. But be sure to bring in some characters described in #3.**

**Good luck.**

**PART 1:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age/Grade:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Give me a meaty description. Not just a list of words. I want images that I can work with):**

**Clothing:**

**Personality (Again, give me a detailed character. Someone with an interesting disposition or personality complex):**

**Quirks:**

**History (Any background that adds to the character. Childhood?):**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Their Talent (Can they dance? Sing? Play an instrument?):**

**Other Talents:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**PART 2 (send this to me in a PM):**

**Secret:**

**Sexuality:**

**Romantic Interest (Give some details with this one. Make sure to check out the other OC's submitted. If you don't know, just give the general details about who you want your OC to be interested in or if they're interested at all):**

**Audition Song:**

**Two-Four other songs for them to sing: **

**A possible Story-Arc for them:**

**A/N: Thanks all. I'll probably be posting my OC's later on, possibly on my profile.**

**-g6**


	2. Pilot

Once More, With Feeling Chapter 1: Pilot

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The year is 2016. Only four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.**

**A/N: The introductions are taking place in the first few chapters. Some of the characters won't be brought in largely until a bit later in the story. I'm spacing them out so it seems more realistic.**

**A/N 2: Glee doesn't belong to me, but I do own Charlotte Greenstone and Kale Atlas, my OC's.**

xXx

The flawless hallways of yesterday had become the familiar, crowded, filthy passages of high school. The jocks were all huddled together in the corner, probably sharing about who they got lucky with over the summer break. Obscene gestures were exchanged and the three Cheerios who just happened to walk by made identical actions of disgust.

"Charlotte! Baby, where's your man? He better keep you on a tight leash if he wants to keep you all to himself."

The cheerleader huffed in exhaustion and rolled her hazel eyes. She was about to reply when suddenly out of nowhere a short girl with glasses and crimson colored hair leaped out of nowhere with a microphone in her hand and a small camera crew following her. "This is Sarah Kai Israel reporting live from the hallways of William McKinley High School. This marks the first video journal of this 2016-2017 school year. I'm here with resident HBIC, junior Charlotte Greenstone. Care to inform us on your situation with boy toy Kale Atlas? Rumor has it that you two had a rough summer." She shoved the microphone into the blonde cheerleader's face.

"Okay _sweetie_," The girl sugarcoated the words,"I'm going to break it down for you real good, 'kay?" The tiny-sized girl nodded with excitement and awe in her eyes. "Kale and I are perfect. We're going strong and are very much in love." Her eyes flashed an uncertain green so quickly that no one even noticed before she regained her previous composer.

She crossed her toned arms and straightened up her long, tanned legs. "In fact we spent almost the whole summer together in Spain. So yes, to answer your question Midget, we are still dating. And look-," since all surrounding eyes were on her, everyone turned around to see a tall blonde making his way through the crowds of teens. "There he is now."

Her boyfriend picked her up and spun her around in circles until she slapped him playfully on the back. "Kale!" He grabbed her around the waist and she angled his head down towards hers. They exchanged a kiss and the jocks roared in approval.

"Put that in your blog Israel. Erick, Kale, Dani let's go!"

Before anyone could get another word in, the Cheerios and their plus one walked off in the direction of the gym.

xXx

On the other side of the corridor, there was a pair of brunette heads standing together with their faces almost all the way into their lockers.

"Nick, I really don't understand why we're trying to go unnoticed, we need to go to administration to go check in. Plus we don't know where Mr. Moore's English classroom is and you know that dad will kill us if we get detention on the first day."

The one who was talking turned around to face the people in the halls, but he was immediately shoved back, ultimately hitting his head on the red surface.

"Ow! Crap, Nick just turn you head around and let's-." A calloused finger rose up to give the universal signal for quiet.

"Nate, now would be a good to silence yourself."

Slowly, the two boys turned to face each other. It was almost like looking into a mirror except the one on the right was slightly shorter than the other.

"Why?"

"I kind of sort of crashed my bike into one of the upperclassmen's cars. He saw me but I bolted and so yeah… You might want to turn around now."

The twins went silent and when heavy footsteps were heard approaching them, they froze. Nick crossed his fingers, and his toes too just for good measure. Silently chanting for someone to come save them. When the footsteps disappeared, both let out a large breath and turned around.

"How do you 'accidentally' crash a bike into a car? Isn't that why they invented brakes?"

Instead of his brother's mild voice, Nate was met with a deep baritone. "Well freshmeat I was hoping that your loser brother could explain that to me and my baby's two broken windows."

"Two? Really Nick, really? How do you do this? You didn't even include me this time!"

An incoherent noise came out of his brother's mouth when a burly jock picked both of them up and threw them over his two massive shoulders. As they were pointed and laughed at during their trip down the hall, both had the same thought.

'_Dad's going to kill us.'_

xXx

The Argyris twin boys had always been pretty popular in middle school. With their adorable hazel eyes and wavy locks of thick chocolate brown hair, their peers ate out of their hands. Teachers put up with their mischief just because of their brilliant minds and due to their charming smiles; they were able to wiggle their way out of trouble almost ninety-five percent of the time. In grade school maybe, but high school?

Hell no.

The inside of the dumpster they were tossed into was only filled up to the second notch so when they were tossed into it, both were expecting to hit solid material. Not the case for one of them. While Nick landed on the plastic bottom, Nate landed on a soft body.

"Oofmp."

"Whoa look Nate! Another person!"

"Huh?"

Nick quickly moved off the body and stood up, offering a dirty hand to the curly haired blonde boy that broke his fall.

"Sorry dude, I didn't see you there."

When the guy stood up to full height, Nate's jaw dropped to the floor. Standing in front of them was a kid about six foot one.

"I didn't know that upperclassmen got thrown into dumpsters too! See Nate, that wasn't too bad."

The tall boy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I'm a freshman, defiantly not part of the upperclass."

"But whoa you're tall."

"I get that a lot."

A moment of silence passed until it finally set in that the three boys were standing in a trash deposit. Nick lifted himself out first and then stood on the side to help his brother out. The blonde simply hopped over with one leg.

"I'm Walker Parker, but you can call me Walks."

Nate immediately brightened up. "Can I call you Texas Ranger?"

"What?"

"This is Nate and I'm Nick." The boy gestured to himself.

"That's kind of confusing."

The boy echoed the words that were spoken before, "We get that a lot." They shared a smile and headed back into the school. "You'll get used to it Walks, it gets easier."

"What a great start to high school, huh Nate?'

"We smell like corn syrup and dirt."

"Fantastic, right?"

xXx

A/N: So we've met one set of our twins, Nate and Nick Argyris (only-one-of-my-kind-7), Walker Parker (Criminal-Minds-JJ-Foreva), a tiny bit of Erick Gomez (GLEEK098) and my babies Kale Atlas and Charlotte "Charlie" Greenstone. 


	3. A Spark

**Once More, With Feeling**

Chapter 2: A Spark

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The year is 2016. Only four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.**

**A/N: Here we go.**

xXx

A flash of auburn hair swished passed by an open door and a strained call was heard from outside of the room. "Carter! You don't want to be late for your first day of work! Mr. Moore has to make a good impression on his future students!" As the voice got louder, a short girl with a dusting of freckles over her nose appeared at the base of the open door.

The girl looked in and saw her brother buttoning up a dark blue shirt, when he finished that, he began to adjust the tie wrapped loosely around his neck. He fiddled with it until it sat perfectly on his chest.

"Thanks Autumn, now come here and tell me how stunning I look." He struck a pose and pouted ridiculously into the mirror. He was wearing a pair of fresh pressed slacks, a button up and newly shined shoes. "I feel… How do you say it… fresh?"

A dry laugh left the girl's coral pink lips. "You're hilarious." She walked into the room and lightly shoved his arm.

"No but seriously, school starts in thirty minutes and since it's my first year, I need you to get me there in time to check in."

Carter ruffled his little sister's short hair and sighed. "Let's go kid. Figgins wanted me there a little early anyway."

Once they got into his black Prius, the first thing that Autumn did was switch on the radio. Carter simply smiled fondly at his sister and backed out of the driveway.

"You really should put that voice into good use."

xXx

Alice Nova knew that today was going to be less than stellar. As most first days of the McKinley school years usually are. She was going to be a junior this year and the captain of the Titan's volleyball team, but something still didn't settle well with her that morning. It could have been the stale power bar she ate the night before, or the egg protein shake that her dad made her drink after. It also could have been the fact that her estranged twin sister was about to start the same school as her for the first time in years. Hmm. Choices, choices. But yeah, it was definitely the latter.

Her father wanted her to calm her nerves before she got ready so he told her to get in a run before school started, she called up Alicia. They met at her house and took a long run around her neighborhood, looping around the park when they started to see the same scenery.

"Why the long face Alice? The new semester is starting in…" She checked her light blue watch. "Exactly two and a half hours! Aren't you pumped to be captain this year?"

There was a moment of silence when Alice adjusted her fishtailed hair. "I dunno, I just have a bad feeling about today."

"Is it Juli-." The teen silenced her own mouth as she noticed her friend's clenched teeth, whether it was because she was having trouble breathing or the fact that she was angry, Alicia didn't know, but she was not taking her chances.

"Yeah. Even though she doesn't live with Dad and I anymore, she's still a big ass thorn in my side. She's probably still sleeping in her bed, such a lazy ass," Alice groaned. "But she is starting McKinley today. Lord give me strength, you know that I'm going to need it. After going to different schools for six years, I'd think that she would want to stay there, in Lima Heights. Ew."

Alicia let out a grunt in agreement and started to sprint as soon as she saw the outline of her house in the distance. The sophomore runner took off into a dead sprint, leaving Alice in the dust.

"Ugh," the girl made a grunt of displeasure and attempted to up her speed to match her friend's. "You always do this!"

The girl ahead just cackled, not a bit out of breath.

"C'mon captain," she called over her petite shoulder. "This isn't a marathon, we've only run a couple miles! Sprint it out! First one back gets the shower."

That was some motivation.

"You bitch! I refuse to smell like this! Slow down! I swear the only reason you agree to run with me is the fact that I can't run at all!"

xXx

Alicia and Alice got to school in record time, taking into consideration that the junior's car refused to start for a good ten minutes. On the way over they were too busy singing to top 40 that they almost crashed into a dark colored car that was in their blind spot.

"Alice! The Prius! Don't hit the Prius!"

When they realized that the car was going in the same direction of them, Alice slowed down, hid her car behind some large bushes and then finally pulled into the lot five minutes later.

Still, despite the couple of set backs, the girls got to school twenty minutes before the bell was even due to ring.

"Alright, I'm going to drop my gym bag in the locker room, I'll see you at lunch! Have fun being a sophomore."

After the olive skinned girl left, Alice made her way down the crowding halls and shoved the large door open to the changing rooms open. When she stepped through, she realized that she wasn't alone. Three other people were chatting in the room, one male Cheerio sitting on a steel bench in the middle of the area and the schools power couple leaning up against the lockers.

She was able to catch a bit of their conversation before they noticed their intruder. The blondes were arguing with each other.

"See they still thought that we-."

"-I really don't think that I-."

The guy Cheerio in the room locked eyes with Alice first, his gaze was unwavering and arrogant. "What is it doing here?" the two blondes talking halted their conversation and turned to face the brunette standing in the entrance.

Charlotte grimaced at Alice. "Did you hear any of that Nova?" She let out a sigh when the intruder shook her head no. "Good."

"I'm just here to drop off my things."

"Hm. Kale, _babe_, can you be a dear and help Erick carry in Sue's new equipment?"

"Sure Char." The boys exited the room and then the tall blonde girl stepped closer.

"I promise that if you heard any of that conversation, and decide to share it with anyone, I will personally end you. Just so you know," the cheerleader crossed her arms and angled her body so it turned to face Alice head on. Her long beach blonde hair swept over the white sleeves of her uniform and the pleats on her skits made a fan-like shape when she spun. "Got it Nova?"

"Sure," Alice smirked.

"Ladies," a familiar voice made them turn. Standing in front of them was one Sue Sylvester. "I am pleasantly aroused that two of McKinley's top dogs have finally decided to duke it out in a war of superiority of the sexes."

"But we're both girls."

"Same thing," Sue made a face. "C, always a pleasure. Spandex, I still hate you. I will treasure the day you leave this school, I will cherish it like sweet mother's milk."

The girl stood still with bored faces, what just happened was a pretty normal occurrence of a day at McKinley. They were left with a view of the back of a red and white tracksuit, disappearing behind the Cheerio's lounge door.

Charlotte took off in the same direction, but not without giving out a warning. "If you cross me again, you will be done." The girl left and Alice was left alone.

"You will be done," she mocked with clenched fists. "What a bitch."

"I'm not deaf Nova."

"Oh shit."

xXx

"Welcome to Spanish I, students, I hope the break treated you all well. You've finally made it to your last class of the day, congratulations." A man turned around to face his students. His eyes were kind and he flashed a perfectly straight smile at his students. "I'm Sr. Martinez and I'll be teaching you all this year. If you'll please turn to page two of your syllabus we can get started on the lesson."

The students all let out a similar groan but did as they were told. In the back of the classroom, the twins and their new friend were still trying to get the dank smell of dumpster out of their clothing. During the entire day fellow students and potential friends because of their smell had shooed them off.

"At least we still have each other." Walker agreed absentmindedly with the boys as he tried to air his shirt out.

"I think it's useless to try anymore, the only way we're getting this out is with a shower and new clothes."

Across the aisle, a girl with auburn hair leaned over towards them.

"You know that we're supposed to be paying attention right?"

Nick looked up and smiled, "Did you know that we," he gestured to the two boys that we trying to air their clothing out. "Weren't supposed to start off high school like this?"

Before she could answer him the P.A. turned on with a click, a heavy Indian accent was projected throughout the whole school. "Could I please see Nathan and Nicolas Argyris in the front office please? Thank you." Click.

The two boys wanted lifted themselves out of their seats. "Uh Sr.? Where's the office at?"

"I'll show them," Instead of the man answering, the girl across the aisle stood up. "I know where it is."

The boys made plans to meet up with Walker soon and waved goodbye to him. The three walked out of the room, the petite girl leading the way. "I'm Autumn by the way. Autumn Moore."

"Mr. Moore's daughter?"

The girl stopped in front of a glass door, "Sister actually." Her petite hands pushed it open and ushered the boys in.

Sitting at a large black chair was Principal Figgins. "Ah yes, our other set of adolescent twins. I have called you two here to discuss a complaint that we received this morning," he stood up. "An anonymous source has told us that one of you has broken two ca windows belonging to one our seniors. We just need to know which one of you did this deed."

"It was me," Nate moved closer to the desk. "You can blame me. Nate Argyris. N-a-t-e."

Figgins nodded and pulled a blue slip off the top of his desk.

"No wait!" The other boy complained. "It wasn't Nate. It was me, Nick. N-i-c-k."

Just because the twins didn't always get along didn't mean that they wouldn't stick up for each other. The instinct to protect one another would always prove stronger then the idea of being punished. So out came the banter for who would take the blame.

Nate gave a warning look to his brother. "No, I'm positive it was me." Nick opened his mouth to throw out a reply but Figgins beat him to it.

"Okay, since you to are seeming to have a case of lost thoughts, both of you will receive detention after school today."

The two of them left the office with their shoulders slumped.

"Isn't that a record?"

"Yup, but you do know that Dad is going to have our asses on a plate?"

They were too caught up in their own banter that they didn't remember the auburn haired girl that was tailing them down the hall until she tapped the taller twin on the shoulder.

"Detention, boys? It's only the first day and you already have a detention?"

Both turned around, Nate playfully stuck out his tongue and Nick threw his arm around her shoulders. They continued walking. "Normally this wouldn't happen during the first day. A more standard setting would be at least the fourth or fifth day," He sighed dramatically and placed the back of his hand to his forehead, much like a damsel in distress. "This is so cliché."

Autumn laughed at the boy's antics and blushed slightly when he looked at her with half lidded eyes, a rich hazel gazing into her own. Before her face could flush any further, Nate pointed out that he had no idea where he was. The bell rang and students began to file out of their classroom doors, some cheering that the day was done.

"Autumn do you have any idea where we are?"

She looked around with confusion. "No, I actually don't have a clue." A wave of teens flocked their way and pushed and shoved each other to get to the exit. The three little freshmen were all forced to squish into the fronts of lockers as the entire school filed out. A few minutes passed by until they were given the gift of movement again.

Autumn was mumbling something about wild teenagers before she realized the problem at hand. "I still have no idea where we are. I think the other students just pushed us back even further."

There was silence until Nick pointed to someone standing behind the other two. They turned around to see a blonde boy rummaging through his locker. "Let's ask him!" Nate tried to pull his brother back but ended up grabbing air instead.

"Excuse me?"

The blonde wearing a lettermen jacket turned. He had dark green eyes and dazzling smile. His eyes scanned the empty hall, looking for someone. When he saw no one, he acknowledged the three standing close by. "Yeah?"

"We," Nick gestured to his chest and waved his hand in the direction of the other two. "Were wondering if you could tell us where the room detention is taking place in?"

The jock surprised all of them when he emitted an even larger smile. Wow he smiles a lot. "Yeah, I'm on my way there right now. Do you need to follow me?" When the boys looked down, he gave them a knowing look and motioned for them to follow him.

xXx

Room 106 wasn't the best kept up place in McKinley. The chalkboard had scratches etched in permanently and when Nate went to sit down in one of the desks, it collapsed.

Autumn grimaced at the area. "Wow."

The guy who had led them there agreed, "Wow indeed." He leaned on the front desk. "So what are you three in for?"

"My brother crashed his bike into a seniors car."

"I did."

"Oh so that's why Dylan was going insane this morning." The boys backed up in fear of what he was going to do, knowing that he knew the other jock. He put a hand out to ease them. "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Just be more careful when you mess with the jocks. Some of us aren't the sweetest." He turned his attention to the only female in the room. "What are you in for?"

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Nothing. My brother's one of the teachers and he needs to stay for a teacher's conference, so here I am."

The blonde nodded. "By the way, you guys are…" He left the sentence hanging.

"I'm Autumn." She put a hand up to silence the twins. "Okay so let me if I can get this right. This one, the shorter one, is Nate?" The boy gave her the thumbs up. "And the other one is Nick."

Nick fisted his shirt around the area his heart was and feigned sadness. "Ouch, that one hurt. 'The Other One'? I didn't even get a formal introduction, at least Nate got one adjective." The blonde snorted goodheartedly.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Emmett Carter, sophomore."

The three nodded and then the four of them fell into a silence, until Autumn noticed something that was missing. "Do you know where the supervisor is?"

As if answering their questions, a lean feminine body appeared in the doorway. Her hair was a chocolate brown, tinted a shade of red on the edges; she wore a bored expression on her delicate looking face. "Ms. Dawson left early so Figgins says we're supposed to go check up with him." As quickly as she appeared, the girl was gone. The teens quickly followed her out of the room, back to the office.

Although they never made it all the way to the office, if they had, what happened next would have never taken place and the future of the students of McKinley would have been stuck in the same rut it had been rolling in for the past four years.

As they power walked to catch up to the nameless girl, Nick tripped on a large wad of yellow tape. Everyone stopped walking and backpedaled to see if he was okay. Emmett helped him up. "Dude, are you okay?" He nodded but didn't say anything, instead he looked past where the tape was, his eyes landing on a sealed off door.

"What's that?"

The girl who was in front of them walked around the fallen boy to examine the door, it was covered in yellow caution tape, the same that the brunette had tripped on. The window was covered on the other side so no one could see into it.

"Let's find out."

The teens began ripping off the tape, layer by layer, the white door underneath got clearer. When the door was fully exposed, Emmett attempted to open the door. It was locked, and the twins huffed in disappointment

The girl, who had found them, smirked. "I think I can fix this. Anyone have a bobby pin? Oh and I'm Hayley by the way, in case you were curious." Autumn took one out from her hair, and handed it over to the newly introduced girl. Within seconds the door was being unlocked and swung open. "Damn I'm good."

The five teens cautiously entered the dark room, Nate locking the door behind them just for good measure. When he was sure it was bolted shut, he switched the lights on.

The image they were met with was a bit of a let down at first, simple risers with stacked chairs on one side of the room. A couple of boxes were stacked in the corner. Hayley ripped open one the cardboard and was met with a cloud of dust. "Oh wow," she managed to cough out. "That was a lot of dust."

When she finally was able to wipe the rest off of the box, she reached in and pulled out a stack of yearbooks. That piqued the rest of the teen's interests and they flocked over to the place she has a taken a seat at. The front of it said 'WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL. 2011-2012'.

"That's an old yearbook." Nick whistled.

Autumn fired back right back. "Oh please Nick, four years was not a long time ago."

Hayley eyed the four people standing behind her before opening the book up. They scanned past senior photos, candid shots of kids washing cars, and then one page caught Nate's interest.

"Wait! Go back a page." When she flipped it back with a flick of her wrist, silence overcame the students spread out across the low risers of the room.

The title spanned out on two pages, the gold words spelling out 'Glee Club' right on top. On the first page was a student list, with their school pictures beside their names. In the first row was a sweet looking brunette with glasses adorning his face. Second was a boy with dark hair and dimples, a red bowtie showing just slightly. Next was a beautiful girl with a brighter than sunshine smile, she had olive toned skin and dimples that curved in at the side of her mouth. There was a cute Asian boy and an equally attractive Asian girl with long dark brown hair in the fourth and fifth pictures, finished off the first row. "Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, and Tina Cohen-Chang," Hayley read the names as she scanned over the faces. "Why does that third name sound so familiar?" They shrugged.

The second row had a teen with boyish good looks and a fairly large mouth, his blonde hair sticking up in odd places around his face. Beside him was a regal looking blonde with cropped blonde hair. She gave the photographer a tired smile, a few cuts under her left eye but she still nothing could hinder her beauty. Next there was a dapper looking boy with dark hair and a four-leaf clover pinned onto his green and black plaid shirt. Finally there was a boy with a charming half smile with his hair styled up into a low point. "Samuel Evans, L. Quinn Fabray, Rory Flanagan, and Finn Hudson," Emmett smiled. "I like his pin."

The third row held one boy and three girls; a boy with flawless porcelain skin was first in the row, his thin lips curving up into a small grin. There was a dazzling African-American girl next to him flashing the camera a huge smile, someone off to the side obviously making her laugh. An attractive girl with beautiful black hair gave the camera a sultry smirk, her brown eyes holding a warm, tender look. Although her eyes were draw off to side a bit, also looking at someone off to the side. The last member of the row had caramel colored hair, styled up into a well done up do, a little over the top, but pretty non the less. "Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez and Sugar Motta."

The last row only had two members. The first was a stunning blonde with angled blue eyes, her blonde hair was done in light waves and she sent the camera a coy smile. The last student of the page was a boy. His head was shaved except for a dark strip of hair that went down the middle of his scalp. He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he gazed into the camera. "Brittany S. Pierce and Noah Puckerman," Hayley finished off the student's names.

In the bottom, right hand side of the page was one more final close up picture, a middle-aged man with curly brown hair beamed at the camera. Autumn squinted at the photo, "William Schuster. That name sounds really familiar." She couldn't quite put where she had heard the name from before, but she knew that she had heard someone mention it recently.

The teens directed their attention to the second page. There were some shots of the people messing around, but the one that caught their interest was the big shot of them, standing in the exact same spot, the five were currently sitting on. Standing on the second riser was, from the names they gathered in the book, Sam had his arms wrapped around Mercedes while Mike held hands with Tina. Finn, Puck and Rory had their arms on each others shoulders, Puck in mid laugh and Finn ruffling Rory's hair.

On the ground floor a wheelchair was placed in the middle, Artie sat in it with Sugar splayed out on his lap, she held a sign that said "Glee Club 2012" on it. To the direct right of Artie were Quinn, Brittany, and Santana who was lifting up a huge gold trophy in her hands. The blonde in the middle had one arms squeezing the Latina tight while the other supported Quinn's single crutch. To the left of the wheel chair were Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. The first two were both clutching white envelopes in their hands. Rachel's first hand clenched the envelope and her other one disappeared behind Artie's chair. If you looked close enough, Quinn's hand was visible holding onto Rachel's. Everyone looked extremely happy; their smiles were incredibly bright.

It was really strange how a picture could change someone's life forever. The looks of pure joy and elation that the kids in the photo were feeling; they were strong enough to shove their emotions out of the picture and into the views face. Even if they didn't share it, the five were thinking the exact same thing.

'_I want this.'_

Hayley placed the book back into the box and wiped the remaining dust off of her dark jeans. "Let's explore some more."

On the other end of the room was a cluster of covered items. Emmett and Nick walked over to them and uncovered the tarps. Both let out a small gasp.

Under the grey covers were three mikes; a guitar, a piano, a bass and a small drum kit. The rest of the people in the room rushed over to them, jaws on the floor.

"Jackpot!"

The shorter twin blew the dust off the piano and played a few bars on the yellowing keys. The melody was soft and smooth. Emmett's eyes widened as he recognized the song. What surprised everyone more was the fact that Nate began to sing. His voice was strong yet tender and it sent shivers through their bodies.

_I can't stand to fly,_

_I'm not that naïve._

_I'm just out to find, the better part of me._

It seemed like Nate was about to stop playing, noticing the stares he was getting, but Emmett ushered him on when he cut in, singing solo as the listeners gaped.

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane._

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train,_

_And it's not easy to be me._

The blonde's voice got louder as he gained more confidence. Nate was smiling and putting his all into playing the piano. Then Emmett really got into it and sat down right on top of the black piano. His green eyes were twinkling; he had never felt anything like this before. Not during sports, or treatment or anything else in his life. The feeling of letting himself confide himself in the music felt live heaven, a little slice of the better life, something that he ached for.

Around him, the people watching were feeling something too. There was some sort of magic in the air, a pull in every single one of their guts. Hayley zoomed over to the drums when they hit the bridge and Nick picked up one of the guitars sitting in the corner. Autumn harmonized with Emmett and sat down at the piano bench, playing off of what Nate was doing. It took a couple of measures for them to come together and it wasn't the smoothest they'd ever heard, but it was they were feeling.

_Up, up and away… away from me._

_Well it's alright, you can all sleep sound tonight._

_I'm not crazy, or anything…_

They ended after Nate played the smooth end melody.

After that the silence is the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Slowly, every single face in the room had a smile on their face. The singing could use some a fair amount of improvement and all the extent of their dancing was swaying, but there was something there. A spark… And hell, if it wasn't ignited before, from the pictures, it was burning now.

"We are so doing this again."

xXx

A/N: So… We met… Alice Nova (MusicNinja1010), Emmett Carter (DophinsareGaySharks), Hayley Coleman (New-Classic22), Alicia Riles (rainthenrainbows), and Autumn Moore (ShortLittlePixie).

A/N: Don't own the song Superman (It's Not Easy) by Five for Fighting but Emmett's voice sounds like the Boyce Avenue cover.


	4. The Next Steps

**Once More, With Feeling**

**Chapter 3: The Next Steps**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The year is 2016. Only four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.**

**A/N: Sue never got pregnant in this story, just pointing that out.**

**A/N 2: This gives a little background on what happened in the past four years.**

xXx

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found!"

The four teens sitting together in one of the cafeteria tables jerked their heads towards the curvaceous girl that was bolting towards them with a small book and stack of papers in her hands. Her legs were moving as fast as they could and in her excitement, she almost fell face first onto the dirty floor after catching her ankle around another person's foot. She managed to keep herself upright and disregarded the looks people were shooting her way.

It had been one week exactly since the events in the room the teens had affectionately dubbed "the space". The aftermath of the song was an agreement that all of them were to meet again the next day. They all showed up and ran through some more of the things in the choir room. No one seemed to notice that the tape covering one of the doors to the room was put up much more sloppily than it had originally looked like.

They had found out about the previous glee club through some long hours in the library, and from going through the rest of the yearbooks. With the combined efforts of the five, they had figured out some important details.

Principal Figgins had been forced by Sue to ban the glee club from existence after the graduating class left. She protested that her Cheerios weren't getting the funds that they needed to achieve greatness. Adding on the fact that Mr. Schue had fallen into a slump after his kids left, he took some time off of teaching so he could focus on his new marriage. Since no one seemed interested in taking up the part of leader, the club had faded into the background. No one joined so eventually the whole school erased it form their memories. No club equaled funds that were being used for nothing, so they had been given to the Cheerios who had once again taken their spots as the top of the social food chain. Diana Greenstone, from the long line of Greenstone girls, took the top dog spot when their previous leader, Santana Lopez, graduated.

Diana set time back to before the existence of glee club. She ruled McKinley with an iron fist and when she graduated, Nina Greenstone took her spot. Nina was one of the sweeter head Cheerios that the school had received in a while. She wasn't the type to slushy everyday or make fun of the freshman that were thrown into dumpsters, she just was there to fill the spot that her sisters had created. She graduated two years ago, leaving a wide-open space for her little sister, the current HBIC, Charlotte to take her seat on the throne of their kingdom, high school.

The Cheerios had once again become the favorites of the entire school, winning the title of National Champions consecutively. With Coach Sue leading them to victory, it was almost like the New Directions never stepped foot into the school.

Autumn had told them that she would research whatever it was that they were doing, and find out more about it.

"I found it," she stopped to catch her breath. "I was digging through the box that I brought home last week and found this." She dropped a small aqua colored book onto the tabletop. The title was 'Rules for the Average Mid-Western Show Choir'. The girl opened the book and passed it to the blonde sophomore at their table.

Emmett read the line she was pointing to. "Every show choir must have at least twelve members to compete in Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. However not all twelve must me used in the same number, the groups may be separate."

Hayley played with her mashed potatoes, scooping them up on her spoon and then throwing then straight down onto her plate. "So… we need seven more members?" Autumn nodded. "Well there goes our chance to compete, like we were even going to."

The freshmen gave her a confused look. Nate cocked his head to the right. "Why not? Singing is fun right? Why wouldn't you want to?"

The girl shared a look with Emmett. "Because, my friend, this is high school. Correction, William McKinley is a prison; they just send us to class and serve us crappy food to make sure that they don't get sued, I would know," she paused to take a sip of her water. "Anyway, the reason no one will join is based strictly off of fear."

"Fear?"

"Mhm. You see that girl over there," she pointed in the general direction of the tables at near the door. Nate locked onto a pretty girl dressed in a dress made out of a smooth silk material was sitting. She was fixing her dark auburn hair that was braided neatly to the side. Her lips were moving at a rapid pace as she discussed something with the people sitting around her, a worried look on her face.

Nate began to drool slightly. "She's hot." Hayley gazed where he was looking and snapped her fingers in front of his face to break him out of his trance. "No, not her. You're looking at the wrong table. Pay attention to the girl at the table one up from hers, the one on her left by the window. You see her?"

The whole table nodded as the saw an athletic looking brunette sitting, looking around the area for someone particular. "That chick is Alice Nova. She's the school volleyball star. Her father is a former Olympic athlete. He trains her everyday, no breaks. I'll tell you that the Novas are extremely headstrong, and they'll do anything to succeed. She seems like she would have it all, right?" Once again, the table nodded.

"She doesn't right now," Emmett shook his head. "Last week she had a run in with Charlotte and apparently pissed off the Cheerio enough that she's had four slushies ordered on her since Tuesday. Luckily for her, she has a swarm of athletes to protect her. She's captain of the volleyball team and good friends with the whole school track team, all of the sophomore athletes adore her," he pointed to the exotic looking girl with dark colored hair sitting at the same table. "That's Alicia Riles. She's a fair sprinter for the Titans but is always overshadowed by the better runners. She's really a nice girl though. Alice and her are extremely close."

"Moral of the story is that being in this club, basically translates into social suicide. No one wants to be associated with this kind of group."

The group turned back around to their table and Autumn sighed in frustration, she was reading the small book. "If that didn't down your mood, here's something that will," she flipped the pages of the book and handed it back to the dark haired brunette.

"A supervisor must be present to oversee activities and practices that the students hold," Nate's brow furrowed and questioned her. "Does that mean that we have to get a teacher involved?"

She nodded. "And if we tell them that we've been using the closed off room, it's almost guaranteed that we'll be digging our own graves. But if we don't do anything and leave this alone… We'll never know what the kids in the pictures were feeling. I don't know if I can live with that." A silence settled its way over them as they finished up their lunches.

"Maybe we should just keep doing what we're doing and just forget about the rest," Hayley got up to throw away her food. "Competing in show choir doesn't really sound all that great when you say it out loud." Her voice was careless but there was something under it that caused her new friends to think otherwise.

"Don't lie Coleman, we all know that you want this just as much as we do." Nick was met with a cold glare, he held up his hands in response. "Just saying."

They sat in a slump. "Maybe we can get Mr. Kidney the janitor to help us," Emmett suggested, pointing to the limping man in a jumpsuit sweeping a few tables away. "Although I don't think he'll give us much instruction…" He trailed off as he saw said man kick over a trashcan and then proceeded to clean it up.

"Like he was even a choice."

"Wait, guys look at the rule book. It says on page ten, paragraph thirty," Autumn focused on the words on the page. "That if we can get someone eighteen or up to look over the practices, we should still be able to compete, taking into the fact that we have to have more members… But we can still do this. We need a senior that's at least of legal adulthood."

Nate looked at her incredulously. "And how many seniors are going to want to help the poor underclassmen out with a project that could potentially ruin their status? None. That's how many." He hid his face in his hands. "Ugh."

His friends made similar noises except for the blonde sophomore who was still wearing a smile on his face. "Emmett, dude why are you smiling?"

"I might have just the guy," the boy got up and threw his things away. "Meet me in the auditorium after school today. I think I have a solution." He practically skipped away, an optimistic look on his face.

Hayley's mouth was slightly ajar. "Should I be worried that he still has a smile on his face or…"

"Don't question it."

xXx

Juliet Nova knew today was going to be difficult. She even could tell by the way that she woke up, her pillow was covered with drool, her dog Romeo staring up intently at her. Yeah she knew it was ironic, Juliet has a dog-named Romeo. Ha-ha. No. The pound she got him from had told her that the pug had only responded to one name when they found him. But she didn't care; Juliet was already madly in love with his wrinkled face and his one lazy eye. He was the most attractive one there.

She raised an eyebrow at her dog, he still hand a line of drool coming out of his mouth. When she tried to get up she realized that her blanket had trapped her in a burrito shape and she struggled to escape. When she finally unwrapped herself, she tripped over a pink object, don't ask her she didn't even know, and fell on her back. She landed right next to her blonde furred pug, he watched her with uninterested eyes as she lifted herself back up.

Her room was still dark so she assumed that it was still morning. She dragged herself out to her kitchen and opened the side door so Romeo could use the facilities. When she went to reheat some of her mom's leftover coffee, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to press the two on the microwave.

Then she screamed. And screamed and screamed until Romeo came bursting through the door to check on Juliet.

The clock read 11:00 in dull green numbering. She was three hours late for school. Lovely.

Juliet was running late, as always. She had gotten to the studio later last night and she didn't even arrive home until early in the morning because of her cleaning shift. She had a feeling that she'd wake up later, but not this late. The dancer didn't even to take into consideration that she lived in Lima Heights. The drive from the Heights to McKinley was a twenty-minutes all by itself. And finally to finish this wonderful tale, her mother had been assigned the early morning shift at the diner, meaning that the family car wasn't there for her to use.

Oh and by the way, she was screwed.

So there she was, rushing through her room trying to find some suitable clothing. She threw on some black spandex, a pair of low riding grey sweat pants, a pink sports bra and a loose tank top. She chucked her Vans and a pair of socks into her backpack along with an apple and a five-dollar bill.

She rushed through the house's small garage and grabbed her worn skateboard, the grip rising up around the edges. She kissed Romeo on the head and ran to her neighbor's house, basically thrusting her little dog into Mrs. Vino's arms.

After that she flew. She put her ear buds in, and focused on her bare feet hitting the pavement rhythmically. The weather was fair, but the heat of the day had already been soaked up into the cement under her. Her feet were on fire by the time she glided by town hall, there were faint lines of perspiration running down her toned chest. She tried calming herself with the music blaring through her speakers.

She passed Hummel's tires, and realizing that she was almost there, Juliet stopped, picked up her board and slipped her shoes and socks on. There was no point in rushing anyway. She eased her heart down to a point where she couldn't hear it pounding in her head and slung her backpack over both her shoulders.

Once she reached the entrance to the school, she let out a sigh that she was holding in. She checked the clock hanging over the doors. 11:30. She had made it in time for lunch. Thank God, because damn she was hungry.

Juliet made her way inside of the school and embraced the air conditioning that met her flushed skin, her body hummed in approval. The girl rolled along quietly on her skateboard as she tried to remember where the lunchroom was. Finally after a good fifteen minutes of looking, she gave up and pulled the apple out of her pack. She opened her full sized locker and stuck her board inside of it.

She let out a deep breath and sunk against the red metal. She wondered why her mom had to send to McKinley this year. She was doing just fine at her old school, a good group of friends, all dancers; she fit well with them. Her best friend had accepted her for who she was and when she had come out to her as bisexual, Amanda simply replied with an even 'I always had a feeling you were playing for both sides'. No judging, and when the rest of the school found out, there were no sneers or funny looks, just a couple offers from some of the jocks for threesomes, she laughed at the memory. No one over reacted and she even gained a few new people to talk to. Over at Eastern Heights she was well liked, there was no top dog or hierarchy depending on rank. But here, the whole student body either looked at you like you were royalty or like you were the only one in all of Lima that had contracted the plague. On her first day, people had given her these glares. It was like they had a preset thought about you. She pondered how they knew about her. Did they review her records or something? An asshole even had the nerve to ask her if he could 'straighten her out'. He got a slap in the face. Could anyone just get over the fact that she liked both sexes? God it was infuriating.

Normally, Juliet wasn't one to act out or get angry. She usually just let things fly over her head, not even giving a reaction just to piss them off even more. But having a total stranger come up and ask her if he could change her? That made her snap. What a tool.

Her first day didn't really encourage her to return, but she did anyway just for her mom. She knew her mom had this thought that if she placed her daughter in the same place as her other child, that they would magically reconcile and everything would return to normal. Definitely not the case.

When she locked eyes with Alice, after the slapping of the jock of course, her sister gave the same look everyone else seemed to have carved on their faces. Her twin stuck her nose up in the air and marched right towards her.

"_Julietta."_

"_Alissa."_

"I'm going to set some rules up," she hissed. "Don't talk to me, don't get in my way, and keep out of my territory and we'll both get through this school year alive."

She cringed internally at the biting tone her sister used. They used to be so close during their childhood days. Their father would take them to the park to hit serves over in the volleyball pit. They used to play nicely together and share the same friends. But when her parents had gotten the divorce, things started to fall downhill.

Alice took her father's side and she took her mom's. Six years ago, they had both moved out of the family house in the nicer part of Lima, to Lima Heights where they currently resided. A nice sized house, one with elderly Italian neighbors who invited her over just because they wanted to put meat on her 'skinny bones'. She never complained because in actuality, living in the Height made being at home less of a job.

Her mother spent practically all her time at the diner so most of her nights were spent at her dance studio. Sometimes she brought Romeo just to have some company, the owners trusted her enough to let her close up shop, she took advantage of the empty studio to practice her choreography. Moonshine Dance Studio was only a ten-minute walk away from home so that was also a plus of their new home.

Juliet shook her head, catching herself daydreaming. She speedily ate her apple, her stomach immediately growling for more. She frowned at her tummy; maybe she should have taken the whole fridge with her. She got up and dusted her sweatpants off, looking around she nothing familiar. She wasn't even sure which way she had come in. At Eastern the halls were easy to navigate, no tricky turns or confusing side paths. There was just one hall that went up and down the length of their campus.

She shook her long, messy brown hair and reached into her pockets for a hair tie. When she didn't find one, she sighed opted to run her fingers through to brush out the knots instead. Although it really didn't help and she just ended up tangling her ear buds into her wavy hair. After she adjusted her speakers, she turned up the music on her iPod to full blast. Anyone who walked by could her the sounds of a heavy bass coming from her little space in the hall.

The rest was history. Juliet completely left herself go, once the music was on there was no option of stopping the moves from flowing out of her. She took in a deep breath and ran through the moves that she had learned last night, she was so concentrated at she didn't notice a tall figure watching her from a few feet away.

Sue was walking down the hallway after her Master Cleanse Blender had broke, and she was hoping that the teacher's lounge would have a spare for her to take. But when she passed by and heard music she halted everything that she was doing and stopped walking. The older blonde squinted her eyes at the dancing brunette and gripped her chin in thought. Immediately the idea that Alice Nova, archenemy to one Sue Sylvester, had changed into some looser clothing occurred to her, but Sue had just seen her practicing in the gym with an entirely different hairstyle, so there was no way that her and Alice were the same people. She watched as the girl spun and twisted with ease. Her body contorted into one extremely difficult backbend and her legs extended out fully.

Slyly, Sue pulled out a camcorder. She had kept it in her tracksuit just incase of a zombie apocalypse, but what was going on at that point seemed worthy enough to use some of her precious film on. The Cheerio coach pressed down on the small red button and began to film the dancers every single move. It was a little personal, but really, since when did Sue mind breaking that boundary?

When the song finished, Juliet smiled to herself. She had gotten the moves down in less than a day. It was a small achievement in the long run but enough to give her a tiny feeling of satisfaction and adrenaline. Working long hours at the studio as both a student and a teacher were a constant drain to her but to her advantage, it had also resulted in the skyrocketing of her already top notch dancing ability.

Juliet picked up her things and turned around to leave but she slammed right into the blonde cheer coach. The dancer had a light sheen of sweat glowing over her bronzed skin and some of it had transferred onto Sue's red tracksuit when they bumped into each other. She had immediately made a small face of disgust and wiped it off.

"I have this gut feeling that you're related to Spandex." Juliet gave her a questioning look. "Alice."

The girl showed recognition mixed with anxiousness. "Did she send you?"

"Nope. I left my office with the plan to make a delicious cayenne pepper drink and ended up making my way over to you to recruit you for the Cheerios. You show much more talent than your sister. Leaps and bounds better actually. So what do you say?"

"I'm flattered but sorry, I'm going to have to decline," the brunette put her headphones back in and walked away. "Thanks though."

Sue stood alone, seething at the dancer's retreating form.

'You will win me a National Championship, no one says no to one Sue Sylvester.'

xXx

When the final bell of the day rang, Hayley led the pack of teens to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. When they got there, the freshman's jaws hit the floor. The auditorium has fairly impressive in size, with well-kept cloth seats and crimson red curtains hiding the stage.

Autumn grasped Hayley's shoulder. "Whoa."

"This is probably the cleanest place in campus, no one really uses it anymore accept for when the techies want to play around with the sound boards in the back. I've only been in here like twice."

The curtain drew open and revealed Emmett standing behind it, a couple of kids with instruments behind him. "You said that you needed a senior, I got you one." He turned to his left and gestured with head to someone off the stage.

A hushed voice was heard. "I can't do this man, if Charlie catches me doing this I'm dead." The blonde laughed. "No don't laugh, she will have my head on a plate."

"Just get yourself out here, you know you want to," he wiggled his eyebrows. When he got no reply, Emmett walked to stage left and struggling was heard.

"Dude, I'm serious. She has eyes all over this school." A crash and then another blonde boy appeared. His lettermen was a tell tale sign of his status at the school. He was gripping a black guitar in his hands and fiddling with the leather strap anxiously.

"Okay everyone. This is Kale." Emmett stated. "He's a senior and our key to getting the right to use the choir room. Say hi Kale."

"Hey," despite the boy's muscular form and chiseled face, he looked completely frozen standing up on the stage. His hands ran over and through his hair and then again over his slightly larger than normal ears. "I'm Kale."

"We've gathered that," Hayley mocked, then received a slap on the arm from the short brunette girl standing beside her. "Sorry, sorry. But I wanna know why Ken Doll is here."

"I'm not really sure why I'm doing this but I owe Emmett so here I am. I'm helping you guys out with the club." He took a deep breath, stood up a little straighter and put the guitar strap on over his chest, a different look in his eyes. "I can see that some of you aren't too fond of me judging by the looks you're giving me right now and I'm sorry you throwing you into a dumpster on your second day here," he directed the comment to the twins. "So just let me try and make up for that. I might owe Emmett something here, but just give me one chance to try this out, hear me out."

Emmett gave him a reassuring smile. Kale nodded to the band members behind him and plugged his guitar into one of the nearby amps. "Here goes nothing." He started to strum chords, each one of them echoing throughout the whole area. His voice was smooth and full. Kale mustered all his focus into playing the right chords.

_I know a girl,_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze,_

Where all of the walls are continually changed.

The kids in the audience were swaying back and forth in their seats, each one with a smile on their face. The boy's voice was relaxing and it felt like he was singing a lullaby to them. His face lit up when he saw that they were actually enjoying it.

As a boy, Kale always loved when his father would turn the radio station on. When his dad was being generous, he'd let his son switch up the channel. It made him feel important, like he was deciding the mood they'd be in when they got home. It was always a risk when he turned that dial. The static was always a hazard to the quality of the music. And with static came the turning off of the radio. It's buzzing caused headaches and irritable mutterings.

But when he did find a good song, one without any hindrances, Kale would have a celebration in his head. It was a big deal, the radio in his father's car didn't get the best reception, and driving home from school was only about a fifteen-minute drive, so time was limited. Those were the kind of days in his childhood that he loved. Radios, his dad's old truck and the feel of worn leather under his small kindergartener hands.

Fathers, be good to your daughters

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too._

Those days grew less in quantity when his little sister Kimmy was born. His dad had to carve out time for more work instead of quality time. There was always some resentment that his father showed for Kimmy. The way he got no sleep and the long hours at the office to support his growing family. He was still a great family man, around to throw barbeques for the neighborhood and he always made time to throw the football around with Kale after work.

But Aaron Atlas knew that there wasn't enough for him in Lima anymore. So, he went with his instinct and left without a word, a year later. No note or explanation. Nothing.

Oh, you see that skin?

_It's the sane she's been standing in,_

_Since the day she saw him walking away._

Now she's left, cleaning up the mess he made.

After his dad skipped town, his mother stepped up as the strong parental figure. She put on a brave face and tucked Kale into bed, telling him not to worry.

It was a process. Getting both of her kids fed and cleaned, all while balancing a full time job, but she got it done. As her two children grew, so did she. Ruby Atlas grew a thick skin around her former form. She knew that she had to be strong for her kids. So when Kale asked to be sent through football camp, she didn't question. Instead, she sent him off with new jerseys and cleats. She threw the football around with him in their backyard and by the time he reached high school, he was ready for first string.

Boys will be strong,

And boys soldier on.

_But boys would be gone without one thing,_

A woman's good, good heart…

Kale strummed the final chord and bowed as he heard the applause coming from the handful of seats in the first row.

"Thanks guys."

Nick had a grin on his face. "Dude, you're amazing. I was really expecting you to sound bad. Like really bad, but you were actually really awesome."

The guitarist chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, thanks I guess." He packed his guitar away into a bag. "So same time tomorrow?"

No one got the chance to answer him as the back door of the auditorium flew open, Principal Figgins standing with his arms crossed. "My office, now."

xXx

"You broke into the choir room without permission, stole a box full of items in said room and just recently you chose to take advantage of a student just because he owed you a favor?'

"For the record I'm totally willing to do it."

"Hush Atlas," the man gave the six students sitting in his office stern looks. "I want explanations. Now!'

Autumn chewed up her top lip. "Okay so to summarize… We stumbled on the choir room, we had no idea what was in there and curiosity got the cat. Really, what was up with that yellow tape? Anyway that resulted into our breaking into the room. We looked through the things and found a yearbook some instruments. The people's smiles and joy… I've never seen anything like that before. We've fallen in love with the idea of having a new glee club at McKinley. After some long hours of research, we found out that the previous glee club achieved a National title during their last year. We'd like to start it up again so that maybe we could have a taste of what that feels like."

The principal hummed in response, his face in deep thought.

"We read in the rule book that in order to have practices, we needed a supervisor. So Emmett got Kale to help us." Figgins still wasn't speaking, the same pondering look on his face, like he was judging what each and every one of them. "We were hoping that if you did find out, that you would approve just because we had someone to oversee us. But unfortunately for us… we got caught before we could even get a practice in.

"You are mistaken, you don't need an overseer for glee club." The group exchanged a look, Autumn pulled out the book from her bag.

"But it says here that-."

"Look at the date on the book."

She flipped it over. "These rules for the 1988 Mid-Western… Oh." Her peers glared at her. "What? I didn't see that."

Figgins leaned forward; there was a fondness in his eyes. "Yes well, you don't need someone to look after you but you need someone to coach you and give you direction. Without that person, you are all just a bunch of kids who can sing. Having no instruction won't get you anywhere. Someone needs to help you grow in your talents," he enunciated to get his points across, his voice seemingly softer than it was before. "If I let you do this-." A loud cheer of approval cut him off, he shushed them before starting again.

"If I let you create another glee club, you all must hear my rules," They all nodded. "You must have at least twelve members for Sectionals. You also must raise the funds for the bus to Sectionals and place first at Sectionals and finally," he paused. "You will have to get a coach, no exceptions! If you do not win at Sectionals, the glee club won't have another chance."

"Yes sir!" The twins gave him a mock salute in unison. "Thank you!"

He ushered them out of his office and collapsed into his chair. "Sue is going to murder me."

xXx

Outside, the kids were smiling. There were warm feelings in their stomachs and hopeful thoughts in their heads.

"Not that I'm not super pumped or anything," Kale said. "But where are we going to find a teacher."

"Wait," Hayley held up one black painted fingernail. "Pretty boy is staying?"

Even Emmett was confused. "Hey Kale its okay, I know you didn't want to do this in the first place. We won't tell anyone about it if you don't want us to. Thanks for being here though."

"But I want to stay."

"Why?'

He looked a little embarrassed. "I dunno. I guess I felt something when Figgins approved of it. I felt elated and happy that he did. I love music, whether you believe me or not is your decision. This is my senior year and I want to be remembered for something more than being star quarterback for my high school football team. All I know right now is that I've already auditioned and I want in."

Emmett's face slowly morphed into a grin. "We have our sixth member!"

"Hell yeah you do," The senior's face went serious again. "But really where are we going to get a show choir coach?"

They shrugged in a non-committed fashion and started walking down the once again empty hallways, one stronger than they had been before. The new members of the glee club were rounding the corner, but they didn't get too far as they crashed into man rushing in their direction. The man almost lost his footing, but Kale steadied him with a strong arm.

"Are you good…?" Kale questioned.

He gave a thankful smile. "Schuster. It's Mr. Schuster." His hair was still as curly as it was portrayed in the yearbook and his smile was just as warm. The kids immediately remembered him from the photo.

"You're Mr. Schuster?' He nodded slowly, not quite sure how they knew about him. "I'm Nick and this is my brother Nate. These are our friends," he named them all one by one as he pointed to them. "Autumn, Kale, Emmett and Hayley."

"It's nice to meet you?" The man was still confused.

"Likewise, and we need to talk to you."

The man was a little flustered, and his clothes were ruffled, kind of like he had rolled out of bed. If you looked close you could see a light behind his eyes, an excitement. "I'm sorry I can't right now. Someone has finally convinced Figgins to reinstate the glee club and I need to get to his office as fast as possible. I need to clean the room, meet the kids and -."

"Check one of them off your list. You're looking right at them."

His confusion turned into an unreadable expression and then to pure joy. "Really?" They nodded and he slapped a hand onto his forehead. "Finally."

xXx

**A/N: We met Juliet Nova (MusicNinja1010) and got into a bit more detail with Kale Atlas.**

**A/N 2: Song used: Daughters by John Mayer.**

**A/N 3: So… Schue is back home. Auditions are getting closer which means that more characters will be introduced… Don't forget to leave me some feedback!**

**A/N 4: It's late. All mistakes are mine. Night.**


	5. Welcome to Glee

**Once More, With Feeling**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Glee**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The year is 2016. Only four years have passed and the Glee Club has been disbanded. It takes a leader to bring the underdogs of McKinley back together. With no teacher, instruction or support, these kids are going to need all the help they can get.**

**A/N: Hey boys and girls. I'm trying to move through auditions so we can get to the good stuff. Now not everyone is going to join glee club at the start. Sorry if it's short.**

xXx

Kale was trying to get through the day without being murdered by Charlotte. He had been ducking around corners and looking over his shoulder for her. Charlotte probably had already been informed, about his joining of the club by her little minions. So when she finally spotted him leaving the library, he ran.

"Kale!" She easily caught up to him; it was those damn Cheerio legs. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what this is going to do to our reputation," she pushed a finger into his solid chest. "This will ruin us… Do you know what rumors were flying around this morning? They said that you were gay! And that what does that make me? That makes me your little blonde beard! One freshman even asked me if I could ask you for shopping tips! You!" Her eyes flashing a dangerous hazel as she let go of his jacket. "And if people think that you're playing for the other team… that leads to speculation about me and," the anger had drained out of her eyes and looked away. "I can't have rumors about _me_ going around." Without even asking, the boy knew what she was thinking about. "Kale, I'm asking you as my best friend to quit. I need you to leave and never look back. Please."

He almost laughed at the irony of the situation but decided not to comment, considering the drained look on his 'girlfriend's' tanned face.

"Char, I'm not quitting. But you are free to break up with me anytime, I'm doing this," he gestured from him to her. "For you. I want to keep you safe and I know that you're not ready to-." She shushed him, looking around for any people listening.

"You know what happened last time we talked about this, we almost got caught."

He lightly ruffled her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "As my best friend, I need you to respect my choice. There's something about glee that makes me feel a little better about myself, I feel whole." Charlotte's eyes softened a little bit at Kale's wistful tone. "I didn't think that I'd like it as much as I do now, but," he shrugged. "I do."

She bit her lip, as if refraining from saying something.

"Okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk away. When he was out of distance, she sighed and headed to her coaches office, taking a spot on one of exercise balls next to Erick. After she took a seat, another girl walked in. Charlotte immediately recognized her as the new foreign exchange student. She was pretty with her heart shaped face and big shining blue eyes. Her hair flowed just to underneath her shoulders; it was a midnight black color. She was already wearing the standard cheerleading uniform.

"C, Gomez, I'd like you to meet Dominique Prevot, she's from France. Dominique, meet my two top dogs. She'll be taking the place of Regan while she takes time to recover from that tumble off the pyramid." The HBIC grimaced at the memory of her other second in command falling at an odd angle onto the field. That was one thing she never wanted to see again. "I've already approved of her skills, she is fully qualified to replace your third place in the Unholy Trinity 2.0"

"Hello," her voice was surprisingly clean, there was some French influence there, but besides that, her English had no flaws. "It's nice to meet you." She offered a hand to Erick who shoved it away. Charlotte took it instead.

"Same here. Have you done something like this before?"

"Yes, back at home I was apart of my high school's dance team. We didn't have a cheerleading squad though."

"Now to get to business. Ladies, I have some bad news," Sue said as she examined her three Cheerios that were now doing sit-ups. "The glee club has been approved by Figgins. Some of the school's delinquents broke into the choir room, which by the way was not well secured, and took advantage of our principal's rich curry filled heart." She sent a pointed look to Charlotte. "I told you to round up your Cheerios to seal the room with care. I don't recall a time when locking the door and slathering bright yellow tape on was doing something with care."

"We're sorry that our Cheerios can't take direction well," the male cheerleader paused to flinch at pain that shot through his abdomen. "You know that we don't do underling work." He sat up and fixed his dark brown hair out of his matching colored eyes.

The head Cheerio and the French Cheerio followed the boy's example and stopped. We want to know exactly why we're here. Obviously it's not because the room wasn't put under maximum security."

"Very perceptive C, this is why you're the head," the girl beamed despite what had just happened a few minutes ago. "I'm sending you three on a mission to recruit a new student to our ranks." Sue grabbed a photo from her drawer. "This girl here is our newest addition."

They looked at the photo with distain. "Nova? You want us to recruit the volleyball captain to the Cheerios?"

"No Erick. Are you ready for the plot twist?" They leaned forward when Sue paused for dramatic effect. "This is Spandex's twin sister. She just transferred here from the poor Eastern Heights High School. Despite her exact resemblance to twin, I find her to be much more refreshing and talented."

The boy scoffed. "Aren't all Nova's talent less though? The only reason that Alice has any sort of juice at this school is because her father trains her day and night. She has no life, therefore making a fair exchange." He looked at the picture. "They look exactly alike. How are we supposed to tell the difference?"

"Ah yes my warm Latin Cheerio, I'm glad that you asked. Little Julietta here, that is her name, has a strange affinity for sweatpants and tank top combos, you can probably deduce which one is which with your small high school sized brains."

The head Cheerio took on a pondering look, the girl in the photo was simply standing at her locker, nothing special. "Why do you want her? The Cheerios are already good enough; I really don't fancy the thought of working with another Nova. If she's anything like her sister, I think it would hinder more than help."

"I enjoy your assertive tongue C. It's a fresh reminder of myself in my younger days. But for now I just need you to get this girl on our team, we need her. She's the key to winning another Nationals title. I want you three to study her, make friends with her and then slowly gut her, wrap her in plastic and bring her to me."

The French Cheerio had a scared look on her face and she turned to the blonde teen. "Is she being serious or does she really want us to gut and kill her."

"She's not serious, although it may seem like she is at times. You'll get used to it."

"Also, you three are joining glee."

There was an uneasy silence in the room before Erick started his trademark rapid fire Spanish. Charlotte had a pleading look on her face. "Ms. Sylvester! My boyfriend is already apart of the sparkle squad! You cannot do this to us," she gestured to the new addition. "Think of what this will do to Dominique's reputation! She just got here!"

"Fear not C. You are only there with one sole mission. You three are to find dirt on Tweedle Talent and report back to me with it. I have already offered her almost everything I have and she has still said no. I need you three to go undercover." She pulled out a piece of white paper. "I made a copy of Schuster's sing up list and was surprised to see actual names on it, hers being one of them. You are to sign up for glee club and try out Friday after school."

The blonde cheerleader shook her head furiously. "Can't we send in other Cheerios to take our place? Better them than us."

Sue took on a cat-like grin. "You and Erick here are my best Cheerios and Dom here is an obvious third choice so I trust you more with this important assignment. Now hold on tight Greenstone, if that news discouraged you, I think I have something that will motivate you." She smirked. "The first one to find something on her gets top spot on the pyramid."

Charlotte's eyes widened to an unhealthy level. "What?"

"You heard me bud. First one to help me get that girl on our team gets full rights to the top position."

"But Coach, this is unfair! I worked hard for that spot, I kept my sister's legacies alive. I deserve it," she argued hysterically.

"Then you better work fast C," she saw the glints in the other two students eyes. "Very fast."

xXx

At the beginning of the next school day, before any of the other people got there, William Schuster and his new generation of students met in the choir room. "I know that all of you aren't familiar with process of how glee club works, but it's really quite simple." He pulled the whiteboard out, a smile on his face when he found his same black expo sitting on the holder. He uncapped it and wrote 'Members' in big lettering. "We need six more members to qualify for Sectionals, and we only have six so far. Now I know this may seem discouraging right now but when I first started this club again, we only had five members. But that doesn't mean that we didn't gain from there. It's the people in the club that make it unique. Your first assignment is to simply be there for your peer's auditions."

"This sounds all so nice and shit but," Hayley had her white high tops up on the chair in front of her. "Its like pre-planned death. Who is going to want to be part of a club that sings and dances for fun?"

"You'd be surprised."

xXx

A girl with rich olive toned skin stared at a blank white sheet sat on the bulletin board. Its crisp edges were mocking her, and the small gold star near the heading made her feel even worse. Really, she had no idea what she was doing. Her parents had encouraged her to go out for cross country this year and she made a point of getting to school early to sign up. Since track was in it's off-season, she needed a way to stay fit so she agreed to her parent's wishes. When she got to the board her eyes found the little grey piece of paper with the team's details and practice times. She had pulled out a pen from her bag but right before she could mark her name down, another piece of paper caught her eye.

Its color was almost blinding, kind of like the feeling someone would get after staring at the sun for too long. A simple white color with bold black font spread across the top. 'Glee Club Auditions: Friday'. Alicia fought an internal battle against herself as she read over the title in her head. On one hand she'd get recognition from her busy parents for following through with one of the things that they wanted for her. But on the other hand, she was genuinely curious what would happen if she did write her name on the piece of paper.

The extent of her singing was done in her head during long runs, or maybe some occasional car singing with Alice. But never for something established. She really enjoyed it though, the way her voice vibrated through her whole body, and it made her feel important, like she was bigger. Not in a physical sense, but a mental one. It was like an out of body experience.

She left the decision up to whichever one her eyes landed on first. The runner felt sort of stupid, spinning around in the halls to make up her mind, but she couldn't choose. So there she was, twirling. After she felt herself getting a bit nauseous, she stopped and slowly lifted her lids.

Alicia sighed. Friday was going to be interesting.

She moved away from the board and left her pen sitting on the holder. She turned around to leave but bumped into her running partner instead.

"Alicia, what are you doing?"

The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, you know," she tried to act nonchalant. "Just singing- I mean signing up for cross country. The usual."

"Oh. Okay."

xXx

For Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club, Friday couldn't come quick enough. Directly after school, they headed into the auditorium. They were buzzing with something akin to excitement, their new leader feeling almost the exact same way. He was clenching a white sheet of paper, some names surprisingly scribbled on the black lines. He took a seat at the old bench in the middle and dropped his bag on the floor next to him. The students that were with him took seats right under where he was sitting, a bit farther away from stage.

There was some worry with Will during today. He knew that his students had a lot to live up to; there was no replacing his original power team. But just as they were individual in their ways, this new group would do the same. He let out a seep sigh and hit the microphone's button, his voice spreading through the auditorium. "Hello and welcome to auditions, please step out from behind the stage when your name is called." He pulled out the piece of paper. "Alicia Riles?"

With unsure feet, Alicia walked out center stage. "Hi, I'm Alicia and I'll be singing Jar of Hearts." She nodded to the piano man and uttered the first set of lyrics.

I know I can't take one more step towards you

_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, _

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Her voice quivered but she carried on like a true performer.

_I learned to live half alive,_

_And now you want me to one more time._

There were catcalls from the audience and she cracked a smile when Emmett stood up and cheered. It was kind of an amazing feeling. When she was up on stage she felt powerful, like Wonder Woman or something. It was a rush that she never got when she received those fake bronze medals. This here was the golden medal that was always given to someone else, and yes, it was finally hers.

It took so long just to feel alright

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed, _

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And know your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

The sophomore gave her all into the last time, belting as much as her sweet voice could. She inhaled a deep breath and gripped the stand she was holding until her fingers turned white. The rush that filled her was insane. She trembled from it.

Who do you think you are?

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

There was a short period of silence and then cheers of excitement. Alicia's heart started to race even more than it had been during her song. To have complete strangers cheer for her was… It was supernatural and she wanted more.

"Wow Alicia. That was really beautiful, we can't wait to have you in glee!"

She gave a shaky smile and walked to stage left, then exited the auditorium.

"Next up is Sam Childress!"

Kale froze in his seat and turned to Emmett who shared a look with him. An auburn haired girl walked out onto stage, her expensive looking dress swaying as she came to a stop. She locked eyes with the blonde senior as he gave her a happy smile. She returned it with a weaker one.

Sam knew that he would be there, or so she had heard through the grape wine that Kale Atlas, football star, had taken up a position in glee. She needed to find him, so she signed up to see if the rumors were true.

In the audience, a loud groan was heard. Hayley had an annoyed look on her face. "Really? The school's bicycle is trying out? This is new."

"You wanna ride sweetie?" Sam mocked. "I see you looking."

"That's it you slut!" The brunette moved to stand up and Nick and Nate had to grab her arms to keep her from mauling the girl on stage.

Mr. Schue stood up. "Ladies!" They both glared at each other and Sam gave her the finger, but didn't do anything else.

"So hey, I'm Sam and I'll be singing Remedy by Little Boots." A seductive beat was playing, its sound sounding throughout the whole space.

I can see you stalking like a predator

_I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple_

_But I will not be caught _

_Cause I can read those velvet eyes,_

_And all I see is lights._

The whole introduction she had her eyes closed, they opened when she got to the first chorus.

No more poison killin' my emotion

_I will not be frozen_

_Dancin' is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop prayin' cause I'm not, not playin'_

As much as Sam hated to agree with Hayley, or the Hurricane, whatever she called herself, she knew that doing this was not something that the school's dirty girl would be participating in. The green-eyed junior found herself getting distracted with all the thoughts swirling around her head that she was a beat off of the timing. She shook them off.

_Spin me faster, like a kaleidoscope_

_All I've got's the floor_

_Yeah you can try, but I find the antiote_

_Music is the cure,_

_So you can try to paralyze_

_But I know best this time_

No more poison killin' my emotion

_I will not be frozen_

_Dancin' is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop prayin' cause I'm not, not playin'_

_I'm not frozen,_

_Dancing is my remedy, remedy oh_

For some reason, her lower stomach area was cramping up when she hit the end of the chorus. A tight binding sensation occurred and it took all she had to keep her stage face. Yet despite the minor set back, she carried on and adapted perfectly.

_And when the music fades,_

_I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythms in my brain_

_Let it play_

The music ended and there was polite clapping from the people watching. "Very nice, welcome to glee!"

Sam curtsied and jumped off the stage and moved up the incline to the back door. She shot Kale a look and rushed out faster than she had planned. He was confused when she didn't even return his smile.

The next name was called as the band took a pause. "Walker Parker?"

At the mention of their friends name, the twins jumped up in excitement and started to hoot and holler. A tall blonde boy approached the stage waving to Nick and Nate as he found them. He was clad in dapper looking clothing, a button up with a white bowtie and a matching fedora.

"Alright. Adam Lambert's If I Had You. Hit it."

The drummer did a riff and the band started to play a grungy beat. Walked grabbed the mike sung strong into it.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

Mr. Schue's jaw dropped at the kid's voice. It had that rocker quality that totally didn't fit his delicate face but for some reason his confidence on the stage made it work.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

He pulled the microphone off the stand and ran to the edge of the stage, jumping down and strutting all the way to the others in the audience. There was no stopping him now as he sprinted back up to the stage and hopped onto the ledge.

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

Once he got back on stage, Walker danced over to the bass player and sang directly to him. There was a passion in his eyes as he pulled away and threw everything he had into the music. His blonde hair was flying around wildly as he finished up the song. He tipped his hat down and over his eyes.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_(Never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you._

He threw the white fedora out into the audience and laughed and Nick fake fawned over it.

"You have and incredible voice," Will was shell-shocked. "Welcome aboard Walker!" The freshman whooped and went to take a seat next to his friends.

"Okay next is Juliet Nova."

A lean brunette walked onto the stage. She had a lazy, dazed expression on her face, sort of like she had just woken up. "That would be me," she slid her bag to the left side of the stage and pulled off her red hoodie. "Is it okay if I don't sing?"

The students gave her a confused and looked to their teacher. He shared the same expression. "Then what are you going to do for us?" She threw the article of clothing in the same direction of her bag.

"I can dance better-."

"Wait. Aren't you Alice?" She was cut off by Emmett who had leaned forward in his seat to get a better look. "I think you read the name wrong Mr. Schue."

He looked vexed. "No it says Juliet on here."

"Alice is my twin sister, I'm new here," she said it so quickly it was like it had been rehearsed. "Can I just dance now?"

He gave the okay and she handed over her iPod to one of the techies.

Hayley knew her sister, and her sister was a bitch. So like a good girl who occasionally liked to question, she asked, "Can you even dance? You don't really look like you can. I've never seen your sister show any signs of talent-."

"I'm not my sister."

Juliet sent a neutral but firm come back before the heavy drums started to play over the speakers. She was tapping her foot to the beat and loosening up her upper body. Hayley scoffed at her when she spent the whole introduction standing still.

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will._

_She is a stranger, _

_You and I have history now don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all…_

_But baby is that really what you want?_

The girl kept nodding her head to the beat and when the beginning verse ended, a solid tap on a drum was heard and then it happened. The girl began to dance. Not just in some regular fist-pumping club way though. This girl was better than that. Her body, just a minute ago, had resembled a normal person's stance, but now she was shedding a whole new light on the word dance.

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds…

The dancer threw out her right arm and spun in the same direction, her posture was high and strong. As she turned into her second round about, she kicked her leg up to her head and held it there for the rest of the spin.

When she slapped her leg back down into place, she grabbed her head during the 'head in the clouds' part and threw in a few frustrated head rolls. After the final twist, she smoothly transitioned into a backbend.

You made a fool outta you, and boy she's bringing you down.

She held the bend for five more counts and thrust her lower body alongside the beats of the song. One, right kick. Two, left kick. Three, both feet on ground. Four, pelvis thrust. On five she brought her body back up with no hands. The dancer slid to her knees at the end of the song's line then glided from her knees down until her whole torso was on the floor.

The newly formed glee club was reacting about the same as the Cheerio party that had just crashed into the auditorium. Nick and Nate were staring at the girl with awe, Nick more leering than appreciating. Walker exchanged a look with Emmett while Autumn stood star struck, not moving at all. Charlotte was studying the girl with interest, something more than awe behind her eyes. The blonde was looking at each individual thing that the girl was doing finally understanding what her coach meant.

Sue plopped down next to Will on the seats behind the table and startled him. "Sue? What are you doing here?"

"Oh William, you know better than to talk during a performance."

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear._

_Just cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it._

_People say crazy things…_

The dancer was now making use of her surrounding area. She waltzed across the floor, her sweatpants riding a little lower than normal. She hit the back wall with a thud during the piano break down. Her back slid down the surface slowly, her fingers running themselves through her hair.

_Just cause I said it,_

_Don't mean that I meant it…_

_Just cause you heard it._

Her face contorted into one of sadistic satisfaction, her acting mixing well with her dancing. When the song ended, she smiled to herself and wiped her forehead that was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

No one talked, they just stared.

She nervously scratched the back of her head and blushed. "So am I in or…"

Will all but flipped the table over. "You are definitely in. I think you'll be a great help with choreography. Welcome to glee."

She nodded and went to pick up her stuff and started to head out of the auditorium turned audition area. Juliet shared a look with Sue before exiting.

Will turned to Sue. "What are you doing here?"

"Well William I'm here to inform you that my three lovely little Cheerios will be taking part to the pride parade you have going on here." Said cheerleaders walked next to their coach. "This is Erick, Charlotte and Dom, your new members for the New Directions. Enjoy."

xXx

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wrote this chapter like four times. It might be changed again, but I just wanted to get this in circulation.**

**A/N 2: Mistakes are all mine.**


	6. A Hot Mess

A/N: Okay I have not abandoned this! I've just had track season getting in the way and a beast case of writers block. But today I had a rush of sudden inspiration from the music I was listening to. Woo hoo. I've also stopped putting the chapter number and summary at the top. You probably know what's going on now. Anyways… Here we go!

NOTE: *CHANGED THE FIRST COMPETITON TO SECTIONALS.

"Hell no Mr. Schue! I refuse to work with this destructive force of nature!"

"Well princess how do you think I feel about being in the same room with the ice bitch!"

"Hey don't call her that!"

"Back off Mr. America!"

"Hey, my name is Emmett and for the record I've never competed in a Mr. America competition!"

"Well actually there was that one time when your sister…"

"Hush Erick."

Mr. Schue slammed his hand down on his stool. "Enough!"

So there they were. The choir room was divided up in to two different sides. Two weeks ago the club had their first meeting and the chaos was born. There were disagreements on song choices and cat fights between the more fiery members of the team. Will was having much trouble controlling them and they had only gotten half way through one practice without having one of the thirteen members storm out.

One side of the room held the jocks and cheerleaders. Kale sat on the top row with Charlotte's feet lying across his lap, a tired looking Sam texting in the corner. Erick was sitting next to the HBIC with Dom and Emmett placed in the chairs in the second row and Alicia was picking at her nails and looking out the front door for a sign of help.

On the opposite side were the Argyris twins and Autumn, all three sitting at the far end of the bottom row, trying to stay as far away from the upperclassmen as possible. Hayley was sending heated glares towards the cheerleaders with her arms crossed over her ripped t-shirt. Walker was twirling his hat around his finger in boredom in the top row next to an equally bored Juliet who was now sleeping across three of the plastic chairs with her headphones in.

"This bickering has been going on for too long! I know that most of you have just started to get to know each other and I understand that you all may not get along now or maybe not ever, but I need you all to get off your seats and try a little at getting this practice done."

The students paused in what they were doing and simply stared back in response.

"Let's go guys. Get up and lets run through the choreography for the Journey classic-"

Cue collective groan. If there was one thing that the group could agree on was their coach's musical taste for 80's rock.

"Just trust me on this one guys."

Kale was the first one to stand up. "C'mon, lets just do this. Maybe something good will come out of this."

"Not much," Hayley mumbled as she pushed her body out of the chair.

Slowly, each of the teens made their way to the front of the choir room and lined up in their positions. Brad started a speedy piano tune and Will started to yell out commands.

One and two and… Hayley knocked into Dom.

"Watch out Dwarf, keep your knobby arms away from me!"

The girl growled at the Cheerio and tripped her, also knocking Walker over in the process.

Three and four… Kale stumbled over Sam while Nick and Nate fell over each other.

"Sorry!"

In the front, Juliet was executing the moves on spot but was knocked into by Alicia who gave her a heated glare as she passed by. She retaliated by adding in a twirl and in the process, slapped the runner in the stomach.

The dancers voice was sticky sweet. "Oops… did I do that? How clumsy of me."

Erick was too busy grimacing at Mr. Schue's green and white vest and missed his cue to pick up Autumn. The result was her leaping onto the floor instead of the male cheerleader's arms. Mr. Schue yelled for Brad to stop as soon as the freshman hit the floor.

Autumn dusted herself off and shrugged off Walker who was trying to help her up. She sent a glare at Erick who was now filing his nails. "Mr. Schue, as much as I enjoy being dropped on the floor every practice because Ricky Martin over there can't focus on anyone but himself, I think that our efforts are going to waste."

"She's right," Sam spoke. "We don't work well together and our teamwork sucks major ass."

Will sighed and leaned on the piano. "I think I have an idea for you guys." He stood up and grabbed an expo from his bag and wrote 'Teamwork'. "Your first glee assignment of the year as a team is to get into groups and collaborate on a team performance. You will be performing the club and a couple guest judges to predict the winner."

The kids rushed to get into their sides of the room but were stopped by a whistle from their leader. "Let me explain in depth. You will be placed into two groups of _my_ choosing. The group number that wins the competition will be the victors and their numbers will be used at Sectionals* in two weeks."

"Shit."

"Damn it."

"No."

"Yes guys, don't give me those looks. Juliet, Erick, Dom, Nate, Autumn, Walker and Alicia will be group one while Nick, Hayley, Kale, Sam, Charlotte, and Emmett will be group two."

Charlotte shook her head. "You're setting us up for disaster. I just hope that you are aware that any deaths caused by this project will be solely your fault."

The bell rang and the kids walked out all with slumped shoulders. The three Cheerios stalked off first and everyone else followed. Kale grabbed his bag and made his way to the door but was stopped by a hand with perfectly manicured nails.

"Can we talk?"

-OMWF-

"Okay Frechie, Enrique, I want a status report on Operation Nova."

Sue sat down with two of her Cheerios. Erick was looking around though, not really paying attention.

"Where's Charlie? She's always supposed to be at Trinity meetings."

Dom shared a look with her coach. "I arranged for us to meet with Sue without captain here," she sat up a little straighter and placed her hands in her lap. "Today in glee club, we were assigned a group project. The club was separated into two different groups, we are supposed to create and perform a group number at the end of this week and the winner gets to do something at Invitationals or whatever. Anyway, Erick and I have been placed in the same group as the targeted person, Juliet Nova. I got that far but was wondering what a younger Sue would do in this situation."

"Kiss up," Erick mumbled.

The blonde gave an approving nod. "Excellent. I realize that this is your first time on the squad but you've been showing quite high talents for a first year. I suggest that you befriend her and try to get as close as you can. To a point where she can trust you and tell you anything… Like some dark secrets that we can use to get her on the squad."

The French cheerleader beamed with something akin to excitement and smugness. "You've got it coach! Our first meeting is tomorrow after school, we'll make our move then."

"Spectacular. I think we've definitely got some competition for the head spot."

The two left the office and stopped at their side-by-side lockers. There was a tense bit of silence before Erick slammed his locker shut.

"Look. I'm all about getting to the top position and being popular with coach," he shrugged his bag over his left shoulder. "But Charlie and I have been here since freshman year and we sure as hell deserve the lead spots. You as the new girl and foreign exchange student are lucky enough to be on the squad. If you weren't, the whole school would have tormented you the first day you arrived, even with your charming little accent and highly fashionable scarves."

She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side, her black ponytail coming around to rest on her shoulder. "Thank you?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Just keep in mind that you are way lower on the chain then Charlie and I than you think. Oh and if you even call a meeting without the Trinity as a whole again," he stepped closer. "Charlie _will_ here about it. This time I'll let it go, but just keep that information in your back pocket. Stay in line and there should be no trouble."

Once the girl was left alone, she gazed at the two pictures of her family in her locker. The first one was her dad's side. Her dad had his arms around Emile, his boyfriend, and Emile had his one of his hands messing up Dom's long hair. In the other was her mom's side. She had a sleek white dress on and was holding hands with her current husband, Charles. They had gotten married only this summer and for now were happy as could be. Dom smiled into the photos and ran her index finger over their faces.

"Guess I have to do this all by myself. Can't have another person getting in my way, now can I?"

She too slammed her locker shut and walked away with the gears in her head going off at top speed.

**-OMWF-**

Emmett was sitting in his fifth period chemistry class when his phone went off. A slow buzz was heard from the bottom of his backpack and he leaned forward to pull it out. It was from Kale.

_Bleachers._

Emmett had no idea what was going on, but rushed to raise his hand anyway. He grabbed the red and white bathroom pass and jogged over to the football field that was currently abandoned. The boy's blue converse skimmed over the grass quickly as he spotted the senior lying down on the stacked metal benches next to Charlotte.

A lit cigarette was loosely being held in Kale's hands and the tip was burning slowly, the smell rose into his nostrils quick and he covered his nose in disgust.

"You do know how bad those are for you right?"

"Its calming me down," the older boy flicked the bud to the ground and stepped on it. "And right now that's what I need."

"You want to tell me what's wrong? Mr. Nate is going to send someone out to get me if I don't get back soon enough."

Another pause.

"Sam's pregnant."

Emmett's head moved so fast that you could hear the sound echoing throughout the entire area. He gave the boy a shocked look and stood up, looking in between his two friends who where uncharacteristically sober.

"What?"

Charlotte answered. "I know right."

"Christ." He leaned up against the fence. "This is like Quinn Fabray 2.0, but I still don't understand how this relates to you and why you're both skipping class."

Kale lit another up and brought his hands up to cover his face.

"I'm the baby daddy."

"At Erick's house party?"

He nodded and took another drag. He held it in and slowly released it out of his mouth.

Emmett directed his attention to the girl. "And how is the straight laced Greenstone prodigy going to handle the fact that her boyfriend got another girl pregnant? And why aren't you freaking out about this like normal?"

Charlotte stole the cigarette from Kale and copied his actions with practiced ease. "I've already had my melt down."

Yesterday…

"_So Sam what do you want to talk about?" Kale dropped his bag on a chair and closed the choir room door behind him. "I'm sorry we haven't had much time to speak to you. I've been trying to call you but you know Char."_

_The girl bit her lip and started going through her purse. She finally pulled out a small purple box and handed it over. The football player's eyes widened and he rushed over to her. Inside was… Yes that was a pregnancy test with a positive mark at the base of the device._

"_Are you-"_

"_Yes."_

_The couple shared a somber look and Sam was already starting to crack. Kale saw the vulnerability in her eyes and grabbed her in a hug. Warmth radiated from them and Sam shivered from the contact._

_The green eyed girl chuckled slightly. "How cliché. Pregnant at seventeen, one year off and I could have had my own show."_

_That broke the silence and Kale ran his shaking fingers through his blonde hair._

_Before long, the door flew open and in came an enraged Charlotte._

"_What the hell Kale?"_

"_Oh crap, Kale I have to go and-"_

_But Charlotte had already blocked off the entrance. "Nope Childress, you aren't going anywhere until you both explain to me what just went down."_

_All three took seats around the room and for the next half hour, Kale explained how they had hooked up at a party over the summer. Charlotte screamed and threw a fit but after a good fifteen minutes of chair kicking, the blonde gave up and there was silence and then Charlotte began to word vomit._

"_I'm not interested in boys as of right now."_

_The girl's jaw dropped and she started to babble incoherently._

"_What? No. You're Charlotte Greenstone. You're captain of the Cheerios, girlfriend of the counties football star-" The HBIC stopped her with a silencing motion._

"_Ex-girlfriend."_

"_Char… What are you trying to say?"_

"_Shut up," she glowered at Kale and then looked at Sam's confused face. "All I'm saying is that my door is always open in case you know… The parental units don't take it well. Kale is my best friend and the boy I trust with everything I have, but I'm sick of being tied to him as my image at this school. And plus I have to offer my services to the pregnant girl who knows my secret, now don't I?"_

_Sam's face morphed into one of half surprise, half joy. "Thanks Greenstone. You really aren't that bad. Actually kind of like a cuddly bear. "_

_The cheerleader tried to hide the grin that was forming. "But if you say anything about this, I will… Just don't okay?"_

"_Wow Char. Very mature."_

"_Says the boy who is going to have a child in less than nine months."_

_The mood went cold again. "So right… What the hell are we going to do?"_

_End Flashback._

"So you actually didn't rip her face off and feed it to your minions?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yup."

Charlotte stomped on the dead bud and fixed her hair. She pumped her fist in the air jokingly. "Achievement."

And all they really could do was laugh. Kale felt the weight on his shoulders, Emmett was just glad for Charlotte and Charlotte… Well Charlotte Greenstone felt lighter. The taste of bittersweet happiness was just enough to motivate her to grab the boys' hands and drag them inside of the school again.

_Let's take a better look,_

_Beyond a story book,_

_And learn our souls are all we own,_

_Before we turn to stone._

The boy's jaws unhinged and they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Charlie had never sung for a purpose before. Yeah, sometimes Kale would catch her messing around in her bathroom with a hairbrush gripped in her hands. But never before had they heard the gentle sound of her crooning along to Ingrid Michaelson.

If you ask her what came over her, she would probably say it was the cigarette taking over her body, yet really how is that completely true? In reality she felt lighter than ever before. Like telling people who she is was the best thing in the entire world or something cheesy like that.

_And if you wait for someone else's hand,_

_(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

_Then you will surely fall down,_

_(If you wait for someone else's hand)_

In the auditorium, she sat down at the piano and started messing around on the keys. Her singing stopped but the smile on her face was unmistakable. Dimples present and everything.

"That's my favorite song."

But as soon it was there, her smile was replaced by a frown.

"I can't finish it yet though…" She trailed off.

"We know Char, we know."

A/N: Okay so there we have it. I know it was a short update but I had to get something out there.

A/N 2: Feel free to give suggestions and… anything you want to share.

A/N 3: Season ends in two weeks so I think I'll be online a little more. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon!

Review!


	7. You Could Call Us A Team, Maybe

**A/N: Here's chapter seven! The song used is Christina Aguilera's Ain't No Other Man. I suggest listening to it while he dances. Thanks to Laiquahen for the suggestion. You're all troopers for sticking with me as I struggle through. I would love to have you tell me your preferences in the following question: Are there any story Arcs that you want to see? I really need some suggestions to keep the flow going. Thanks guys. **

**So recap: The Glee Club is having large difficulties and Schue has assigned their first project, he mixed the feuding sides together into two groups and told them to perform a number on Friday. Charlie has shown her human side by accepting the fact that her best friend/beard slept with someone else. Oh and the girl that Kale slept with, the rumored easy girl Samantha Childress, is preggers. Sounds like a problem. Sue sent her new Unholy Trinity in to recruit one of the best dancers since Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce but she doesn't want in, too bad Sue won't take no for an answer.**

**-OMWF-**

The passing period bell rang as Hayley ran down the halls. Her face was a little green and she could feel something burning in her stomach.

I really shouldn't have eaten all of those chili fries during lunch.

Walker had dared her to finish what she started and now she was really regretting it. Her insides felt like they were expanding and she felt a wave of relief wash over her as she finally threw the bathroom door. She kicked the doors to make sure no one was in there but heard a noise as she hit the last one.

It was a mix between a growl and a sob, so she crept towards it slowly and knocked on the stall door.

"Hello?"

There was nothing but silence and the person within the stall completely stilled.

"Hello?"

"Go away."

The voice sounded familiar and Hayley kicked the stall again.

"Open up Childress, I know you're in there."

"I said go away, Pygmy!"

"That's it, I'm coming in there to get you."

"Don't-."

The brunette backed up and rammed her body into the pick door. The impact was too much for her body and she ended up sprawled on the bathroom floor. She grimaced at the tile.

Yuck.

Out of the stall came Sam. Her usually rosy cheeks were a gaunt pale color and she had bags forming under her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The girl ran her hands under the running water and left the bathroom in a hurry.

"This is so similar to Quinn Fabray circa 2009." The girl drummed her fingers across her jeans. "Well it looks like I have a case on my hands. And what better to do with a case that needs solving?" She pulled out her phone and dialed. There was a ringing and finally a muffled voice came from the other end.

"Nick? Yeah it's Hayley. Listen, I'm going to need you to meet me before our group's practice. We have some investigating to do."

She smirked.

**-OMWF-**

As soon as Sam got back into the halls, she visibly relaxed. Now there was yet another person who might know about the tiny human growing inside of her. She subconsciously touched her belly and rubbed it.

It was strange really. There was a feeling of pride that she felt for her child. He/She was hers and that fact alone shocked her every single time she thought about it. Perhaps it was the reality of the situation, but she felt like it was just herself and the baby. Sure Kale had offered his house in case of her parents leaving her without a home. He may be the jock of the year and sure when they had sex, he made her feel like the queen of anything and everything. There was no explanation as to why she had been with him. She has sworn off sex after her first time. Paul Brown had been her first, captain of the hockey team, senior vice president and all around okay guy.

Ha not really.

Rumors spread about her and the jock. When he was seen leaving the party with her, there had been some talk. Of course his jock friends had over exaggerated everything. The truth was that she had gone to the party with a couple of her sophomore friends, all of them looking dangerously cute and ready to party. She was already pretty popular with the boys and was looking to have some fun. So was Paul.

She got a little more than tipsy and the shots just kept coming. Everything became fuzzy and Sam's willpower was reduced to nothing but flirty looks and dazed laughter. The rest they say is history. Paul scored and Sam's reputation went down the drain. An uneven trade you could say.

But with Kale, everything felt natural. He was sweet and everything that she longed for in a guy. And everything was different. She was fully sober and it just felt… right.

She sighed and lightly rolled her eyes.

How cliché.

She falls for the senior pretty boy who already has a girlfriend… Well kind of, not anymore. Yesterday she had received some mind-blowing news. Charlotte Greenstone, all American blonde hair, green-eyed princess, was indeed playing for the other team. Sam was also surprised at how she handled the situation. She was expecting her to slap her face off or something dramatic like that. She had heard rumors (though she refused to believe some due to her situation but anyways) of Santana Lopez. Supposedly one of the best Cheerios to attend McKinley, she was forced out of the closet and ran on a rampage, killing students and… Okay so maybe that wasn't true but the person who exposed her did get a good slap.

Anyway, Sam had called the HBIC a cuddly bear and actually survived. But not before promising to keep her secret safe, for now that was all she could do.

The bigger task at hand was dealing with her parents. Her father being away more times than not, she could hide it from for a while until her stomach started to blow up but her mom… She needed to tell her mom. With her always trying to bond and whatnot, Sam knew that it wouldn't be too long before she'd be asking why she was throwing up continually.

Sam met up with a nervous looking Kale at the front of the school.

"Ready?" He wrung his hands together.

"As ready as I ever will be."

**-OMWF-**

Hayley and Nick were sitting around the auditorium; both were bored and slightly irritated.

"I can't believe we couldn't find Sam! We looked all over the school." The boy pointed an accusing finger at the sophomore. "I though you said that there was something weird going on with Sam? All we've found out is that she left with Kale after sixth period, that's it!"

The girl stared up at the ceiling and pondered. "I know something is up. I heard her upchucking," Nick cringed at her choice of words. "This morning and I have a feeling that she and the jock boy wonder were on a mission to figure out if there is something growing in her stomach. We just need some proof." She put her hands behind her head. "We'll see them in a few minutes because of practice, so just cool your jets. I have a good feeling about this."

Ten minutes later, their teammates started to pour in. Charlotte and Emmett came in first, both talking in hushed whispers to each other. They took seats a few rows back and continued their conversation, only sparing a glance at the two lying on the stage. The blonde cheerleader made eye contact with Hayley but quickly turned away just as fast as she had glanced.

A few beats after, Sam and Kale turned up. Kale was looking a bit pale and Sam was beaming.

"Uh what's so interesting guys? You want to share with the class?" Hayley sent a challenging look to Sam.

"Like I said before Pygmy, none of your business."

Emmett clapped his hands together to break the tension. "So… We have a number to get ready! Let's do it!"

The groans were unanimous.

All the teens were all in a bad mood after practice was over. Charlotte kept elbowing Nick in the back when he tried picking her up. Hayley kept eyeing Sam and Kale suspiciously, receiving strange looks right back at her. They were okay, but none of the teens got anything done, all too focused on other things.

"We're obviously not working together well because we have no trust. Will you just tell us what's going on?" The four upperclassmen shared a look and Sam simply shook her head.

"No way."

Emmett sympathized with the girl. "Sam maybe if we just told-."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked out. Charlotte gave Kale one look and they headed out together.

Emmett followed suit and once again, Hayley and Nick were left alone.

"That went well." He flopped down on one of the seats. He got no response. "Hayley."

She called him over and placed something in his hands. "Look." He held it up to his eyes and gasped.

"She went to the doctor?"

"Not just any doctor my friend." She paused. "The baby doctor."

**-OMWF-**

"Okay guys, how are we going to do this?"

In the dance room, the other half of the glee club was mulling around. Alicia pulled out her phone and started going through her music. The rest were standing around, obviously unmotivated.

Hell, who wouldn't be? It was dark outside and the crickets were already starting to sound outside the room's windows. Cheerio practice had just ended and they were meeting because Erick and Dom couldn't meet any other time without being chopped up by Sue.

"C'mon Alicia, we all know that this is going to go downhill anyways," Walker said. "I mean look at them." He gestured to the two Cheerios in the corner, both of them looking bored and even a bit disgusted.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I wonder how they actually keep up normal conversations."

"They look fake. I mean just look at little Ricky Martin's face. They just came from practice and there's no sign what so ever of fatigue." Alicia was actually shocked at the easygoing personality of her best friend's sister.

"It's whatever their coach is making them drink." Autumn shivered. "I saw a Cheerio from my homeroom class this morning. She was gulping down something orange. It smelled like raw sewage and when she spilled some, I swear the floor started to melt." The girl looked rather shaken.

"Who would do that voluntarily?"

On the other side of the room Erick crossed his arms. "I can't believe we actually came to this practice. This room smells like mix of sweat and apple juice and I want to go home."

"Just calm yourself, we're doing this to play nice, so play nice." When the Latino looked away she risked a glance at the brunette who was chatting with the rest in the front of the room.

Dom had one of two choices in that situation. On one hand, you could say that she was blessed. The instant Cheerios spot meant automatic protection for her and if she followed the rules, it would stay and she would be untouchable. But there was that other choice still stuck in the back of her mind. She already had the plan laid out in her mind. All she had to do was befriend the dancer, and simply make her feel like she could trust her. Whether that took some seduction, Dom didn't really mind. It wasn't a little known fact that Juliet was playing for both sides, having already dated Owen Claypool, a few guys from her old school back in the Heights and a crap load of girls from Jane Addams. Dom had her plan now all she need ask the dancer to hang out.

It wasn't the fact that it was girl that made Dom uneasy; growing up with a bisexual father had opened her eyes to a whole new point of view. She cringed. Okay so maybe not the best thing but still, an eye opener. It was more the idea of doing that kind of thing in a town like this. Conservative Lima, Ohio.

To the side, Juliet laughed and the French cheerleader's attention was drawn to her face. Hmm. Really not that unattractive. High cheekbones, light green eyes and a calm smile on her face. All right, inviting enough. She was broken out of her daze when she realized that she was checking the girl out. She slapped herself on the face, forgetting that people were actually in the room.

"Dom?"

The room was staring at her.

Immediately she composed herself. "There was a fly."

"Sure there was."

All attention was brought to the door when Nate came in lugging something in a cardboard box.

"Okay so far we have nothing. Lucky for you guys, I found awesome speakers from the 90's in the supply room." Nate dragged in an extremely large boom box and plunked it down on the smooth floor. He wagged his eyebrows. "It's vintage."

Juliet looked mildly interested and got up immediately to help set it up. She coughed at the amount of dust that was in the air. "When was this last used?"

"Uh, a long time ago."

"Well start playing something! I'm ready!" Juliet was the first in front, the excitement actually visible on her face.

Nate clicked a button and nothing came out.

"It's not playing anything."

Autumn slapped her forehead. "Great deduction."

The Cheerios deadpanned at the boy and started to walk out the door but were stopped by Alicia.

"C'mon guys, stay. This is for the team."

Erick made a face but took his hand off the knob.

"We're going to suck anyway. Don't you see that Schue put the least talented people together? The other team has the wonder twins. They're both shoo-ins for leads. Add in the fact that we don't really like each other and that creates a double negative."

"Oh really pretty boy? I'd like to see you do something impressive."

"What did you say Nova?"

"You just called yourself talent less." Juliet sent a challenging smile his way. "I personally believe that I'm not and that these people next to me have at least as much or more talent than I." She paused and stalked up to him, so they were standing chest to chest. "But hey I can't speak for you, I've never seen you do anything other than complain and file your nails. So before you go insulting everyone, why don't you prove yourself first?"

Walker whistled. "Damn."

"Okay fine honey, you want talent? I'll show you talent." He grabbed his bag and changed out of his uniform in favor of a pair of sweats and a tank, matching Juliet exactly. "Follow me."

The kids filed out of the room in confusion and followed Erick through the dark hallways and into the gym. Erick ran up to the top of the bleachers and unlocked something in the top box.

"Couldn't we get caught for this?" Autumn looked around the area and caught a glimpse of something shiny in the corner. "What's that?"

Walker looked over and shrugged it off. "Someone probably left a phone or something, don't worry."

They stared above and all of them jumped when music began blaring through the system.

(START MUSIC HERE)

I could feel it from the start

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

Erick leaped out of nowhere and made a face at Juliet. He stared out with a flip off the bleachers and then landed in the splits.

"Impressive." There was a fire in the girl's eyes and she stood in Erick's previous stop and cracked her neck. "But not good enough."

Juliet copied his flip and splits but when did a no hands cartwheel to the middle of the room. The watchers' jaws dropped at the cloned moves and stared as Erick's face tensed.

_Don't now what you did boy buy,_

_You had it and I've been hooked ever since_

"Fine. You want to play it that way?" He smirked. "Bring it!"

The cheerleader copied her cartwheel and then leaped gracefully towards the other dancer. He started to do tricks and flips around where she was standing and ended with another back flip. The girl was obviously watching him, but there was a calculating glimmer in her eyes. It was something in between thinking and analyzing. Juliet gave an approving look and started to walk to where her stuff was. She stripped off her jacket and shirt, causing a few to look away, leaving her in a sport bra and sweats.

"Does she always do that?"

"Does she have to take off her shirt of when she dances?"

"I really don't mind."

"She's like the female Situation, just look at her abs."

"Dom… you got a little drool on your lip."

"Shut up Walker."

"Nate could you be a dear and loop the track from the beginning?"

He nodded dumbly and scampered up to the box. The track started over and Juliet stood next to the bleachers and motioned for the other to join her. She nodded to him and somehow he just knew what she was up to.

So when the drums kicked in for the second time, the two took off in sync and flipped off the bleachers, they fell into the splits and then grabbed each other hands.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<p>

The dance was a mix of salsa and hip-hop. The teens played off of the other's moves. Erick pulled her towards him for another spin but she ducked away and glided off and grabbed Walker. She started to dance with him, slowing down the moves for him but going quick enough for him to put them together well. She advised him to lead when she shoved Dom into his arms, both starting to catch on. Erick followed suit with Autumn and Nate. Alicia was left on the side but Nate grabbed her and started to dance with both girls.

With the two and a half pairs putting the moves together in their heads, the two leaders took seats on the floor.

"You're good."

"I could say the same to you, but do you really have to take off your shirt?"

"Force of habit."

Erick rolled his eyes but offered a playful punch to her arm.

"We're awesome."

The music ended and the pair stood up.

Walker had sweat forming on his neck. "Did you plan that?" Juliet shook her head no but smiled.

"It just happened. But I didn't know pretty boy had it in him. I gotta say that was absolutely brilliant."

He shrugged. "It's in my veins."

"Well guys we have our number for Friday. Same time and place tomorrow."

The teens packed up and one by one, they filed out the door. Dom rushed out to meet Juliet just as she was grabbing her board.

"Hey do you need a ride home?"

The dancer looked more than a little miffed but weighed the options. Dom wouldn't have to come in and see her house and it was dark so yes she was a little cautious of her surroundings. A ride would be a great change from boarding home and would get her to her class at the studio faster. So Juliet nodded tentatively and the Cheerio smiled brightly. She looked at Erick's disappearing car with a smirk and opened the door for the other girl.

"Fantastic."

**-OMWF- **

Friday really couldn't come fast enough for Mr. Schue. He had woken up with a smile on his face. He already had a guest judge lined up for his kid's performances and was anxiously waiting to see what his new talent would bring to the table. He finished up the day and all but ran to the choir room.

Already waiting was the Noah Puckerman himself. He was looking a little confused at the bickering teens. All were too busy throwing insults at each other to notice their teacher's arrival.

"I can't believe you called her that!"

"Why are you defending the Cheerios, Juliet?"

"They're better than you think."

"Aw, thanks!"

"I think I might hurl."

"Oh so you can do it on command now?"

"Shut it Coleman."

"You know its true."

Emmett finally took note of Mr. Schue and pleaded with him. "I really though this project was supposed to bring us together as a group. I don't see that working right now?"

"Kiss ass!"

"Don't call him that!"

"Bite me!"

"Fine!"

"Ow! You bitch! I didn't mean literally!"

"You never specified."

Finally Will was able to break up the rabid teens with a little help from Puck. "Okay that's enough!" He breathed in deeply. "This is Noah Puckerman. He has flown out all the way from California to see you guys. He is our guest."

The man laughed deeply. "No, its fine Mr. Schue. These kids remind me of how we used to talk to each other. The first year was the worst." Puck sat back down. "Anyway, show me what you got."

"Who wants to go first?" No hands were raised; all the teens were either seething or not paying any attention at all. "Fine. Dom, your group goes first."

The first group ran through the choreography for "Ain't No Other Man" well and had Dom and Erick on lead vocals. It was pretty great for their first time.

Reluctantly, the other half of the team clapped at the end, all looking a little intimidated.

"Wow, really good job guys! We might even have a new number for Sectionals!" He clapped excitedly. "Now its Kale's turn. Show us what you got!"

The six reluctantly got up and struggled through a rendition Maroon 5's "She Will Be Loved" and didn't even make it all the way through the song. Hayley tripped Sam, it resulted in her losing her balance and falling straight to the floor, stomach first. Kale jumped to the floor and muttered a few things to her as he helped her get up.

"Really? Did you have to screw it up again?"

Hayley was just a livid as the auburn haired girl. "Are you blaming me for this? It's you and your pregnant ass that's weighing us down."

Silence.

Nick slapped a hand over her mouth and the rest of the kids simply sat with their jaws unhinged.

Sam stood frozen.

They were all broken out of their trance when Hayley bit Nick, causing him to yelp in surprise.

To her own surprise, Sam didn't run. She just collapsed next the piano and stared off into space. "You actually told them." The girls mask began to break and her breathing became short.

Slowly all the members took in the girls face. She was just like them. Confused, searching for who she was, and only a teen. But there was a difference; she unlike them had to provide for another now.

Puck stood. "Can I just say something? The first week together with my team made me want to punch someone. We didn't go well together and hell some of us were still slushying each other. But slowly we formed ourselves into a team. There was a turning point we had. Just like this, I got Quinn Fabray pregnant. My whole glee club gathered around her. We made a pact to stay by each other's side, and we did. There may have been times of frustration and we did break apart a few times but." He absentmindedly ran a hand over the middle of his shaved head. "At the end of the day it was glee that pulled out sorry asses together." He nodded to himself and sat back down.

"That was good, right Mr. Schue?"

"I'm proud Puck."

"Sweet."

His little speech seemed to have struck a chord with the kids. And first down the risers was Alicia. She took the girl's hand and sat on the floor with her. "Hey, shh… you're going to be fine." Kale and Charlotte were right beside her. "We're here. There are people here ready to support you."

Hayley closed her eyes but eventually too took a spot on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated."

"You don't need to apologize." Sam looked up. "We're all a team… right?"

"Yeah. A team."

Will clapped Walker on the back. "This is what teamwork is all about." The kids nodded.

Sam pulled herself off the floor. "Now that that's over… You guys ready for Sectionals?"

"We have a lot of work to do but I see so much talent in you guys. I think we can take first easily!"

The kids grinned and Juliet began packing up the props and sheet music. "So Mr. Schue, any ideas on how to start? We only have a week."

"We'll work something out, but I think that number you guys have will be perfect for an opener."

**-OMWF-**

**PLEASE READ:**

A/N: Okay so I have finals coming up, but summer is on its way! I have some things already planned out for these teens and I'm looking forward to see how they do at Sectionals. I do have a few things for you guys:

1.) I changed their first competition to Sectionals just to keep things fresh and moving.

2.) Do you guys have any suggestions for plotlines or themes?

3.) How do you think Kale/Sam's parents should react?

4.) You shipping anything yet? Kam? (Sam/Kale), Prova? (Juliet/Dom). I'm not really sure either. WHAT SHIPS DO YOU WANT TO SEE?

5.) And finally, feedback is always appreciated. I want to know what you think. What do you want to happen.

Thanks. Hopefully I'll be back again soon.


	8. Be Okay

A/N: Hey all. Once again I have to say how much a gift it is for you guys to give me feedback. Thanks. Also: If you can, please check out **BrittanaLuver13's** story Beautiful and Dirty Rich! She still needs some minor OC's and it would be really great it you all could check it out!

Also I have a rough idea on how this story is going to go and I'm really pumped but finals are coming up in the next few weeks. After that I hope to get going into Sectionals and the whole lot.

Enjoy and review. Feedback really helps, so tell me what you think.

**-OMWF-**

The first part of dinner with Sam's parents went fine for Sam and Kale. Mrs. Childress seemed interested in the conversation but Sam's dad seemed preoccupied with what was being emailed to him on the phone.

"Dad."

"Hmm."

Sam sighed deeply and shook her head. "We have something to tell you."

"I knew it." Kale nearly jumped out of his skin when Mrs. Childress nodded to herself. She smiled at her daughter "You finally have a stable boyfriend."

"If this is what I'm skipping a meeting for then I'm leaving." His normal bored expression was painted neatly on his face as he got up.

"Wait." Kale stood up to stop him. He wiped his sweaty palm on his slacks "I can't let you leave until we tell you both something."

"Move son." He made his way to the door, but the nervous blonde put on a brave face and once again stopped him.

"Please."

"Norman, just let them tell us then you can go." Mrs. Childress sent an encouraging look to the pair and pulled her husband back into his chair. "So what did you need to tell us?"

Kale grabbed Sam's hand, which was surprisingly still. "Mr. and Mrs. Childress," Sam looked sympathetically at his anxious expression. It was odd to see the school's hot shot so nervous. "About a month or so ago, I met Sam at a party. Uh… there was alcohol… Uh wait! No, that's not what I meant. I… well okay so-."

"Kale?"

His voice went up an octave. "Y-yeah?"

"I got this." Sam squared her shoulders and looked at her parent's confused expressions. "So I'll make this as short as possible. I'm pregnant, he's the baby daddy and the due date is April 30th. You can choose to participate in my child's life or not. I would prefer that you two did though. He/she should have loving grandparents that care. My baby is going to be surrounded with love and I personally want the world and more for the tiny human that's leeching off my food and making me yell at people I'm not even angry at." She exhaled and nodded at her explanation.

Kale leaned over, a little less shaken. "Did you have that planned out?"

"No. But seeing as all you could say was incoherent," she whispered with a ghost of a smile and a glint in her eye. "I decided to take initiative." He looked at her with an unreadable expression, something along the lines of awe.

They turned to the two still as board adults. For a good couple minutes they were silent, both with conflicted faces. Then Mr. Childress stood up abruptly, his chair scraping the wooden floor quickly. Kale winced at the noise and pulled Sam close to his chest. He expected the worst as the man approached them. The blonde closed his eyes and slightly stepped back. What happened next made everyone in the room do a double take.

Norman Childress dropped his phone on the table and pushed Kale away with a light shove. He then pulled his daughter in an unfamiliar feeling hug. His shoulders were tense and solid but the warmth of his arms wrapped around her body, it reminded her of the father that Sam use to know. She immediately responded and sunk her chin into his chest.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Sam looked up him. "For what?"

"I've been meaning to say this for a while. I've have hidden behind my work for too long. I need to be honest with my family," he looked to his wife. "Ever since we moved here, it's been nothing but client meetings and nights eating dinner alone. I'm sick and tired of not being there for my daughter. Honey, you're a junior in high school. Once more year until you're eighteen." He pointed to her stomach. "And with your baby on the way… I can't have to be that distant from me when I have a grandchild on the way. I do not like the fact that you've been impregnated by a boy you've only known for a while, but I guess we can learn to like each other." Kale shrunk back under the man's dark glare. "I might need some time to sort this out but I want to be apart of this child's life."

Sam's mom spoke quietly but firmly. "Norman?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"I'm glad you reacted this way because if you even dared to kick out child out, I'm not sure what I would have done." She smiled. "Sam, we just want you to be safe, okay?"

Sam mirrored her mom. "Aren't I always Mom?"

"Well…"

"Never mind."

"Just know that we're also having a private talk together."

"Got it."

Kale looked at the family with relief. "I promise to be the best father for this baby. No matter what, I'll always be by Sam's side. I know that you guys probably already have a mutual dislike for the boy who got your daughter pregnant, but I want to be apart of this family."

Mr. Childress half-heartedly glared at the boy. "You are to come by next weekend, we have a lot to talk about son. Bring your parents."

"Y-yes sir!" Kale got a hearty slap on the back.

"Can't wait." The man took his wife's hand. "We have a lot to talk about." The two left in silence, leaving a very traumatized Kale in their wake.

"That went better than expected," Sam smoothed out her dress. "A lot better than I had planned out in my head. After I explained bluntly of the pregnancy, he was supposed to storm out and leave the house in a hurry." She chewed her cheek in thought. "I guessed wrong."

"Wait." Kale put up a hand. "You totally planned this entire dinner out," he laughed freely for the first time that night. "You knew I was going to screw up my explanation so you already had a speech planned out in your back pocket." He playfully swiped at her stomach. "You little liar!"

She smiled. "Not entirely. I had a bad feeling about this when I saw you pleading with your car mirror from outside my house. You two seemed to be having a nice conversation. Although I think the mirror was winning," she paused. "Winning by a landslide, really."

"Oh wow, that's embarrassing." Kale took her hand in his and started playing with her petite finger. "I'm glad that my face can't get any redder because if it could, I'd be a red as a fire truck." He went silent as Sam leaned closer. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean just… You're perfect in every single way. I know holding a baby is going to be awful and painful but," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I can't help but think that you'll do so much better with it than anyone else." He brushed some stray hair out of her face and touched his forehead to hers. "You're strong, smart, brave, sweet when you want to be," she slapped him. "Ow… okay yes I deserved that but… all I'm trying to say and I'm not very good with words is this. My father left my mom, my little sister and me. He didn't leave a note, nothing. And I've spent the past few years living in his shadow. Even when I knew that he wasn't there, there has always been a shadow lurking over me. And the thought of someday being a father scared me, like I was going to end up exactly like him and I really thought I would."

Sam lightly tugged at his blonde locks as her continued.

"But then this whole thing happened. You have been extremely brave for coming straight out and telling your parents and I just wanted to let you know that what you did inspires me. I promise to be there for everything that happens to you, whether it involve the baby or not."

"You're so weird." She giggled.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Kale protested with a quirked eyebrow, but slyly looked down. "Am I?"

He intertwined their hands and she slowly gulped. "Yeah, I don't understand why you couldn't have had that confidence when talking to my parents."

"Your dad scares me."

"That's probably a good thing."

He leaned ever closer so that their lips were just barely touching. He brushed his lower lip over her top one and took a deep inhale of her rosy perfume. "Can I kiss you?" She did nothing, frozen and silent and Kale ran his thumb over her cheek and leaned down slowly. She could feel his soft breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered shut and-.

"Time to go home!"

Out of nowhere (lurking behind the door) Mr. Childress popped out and the teens jumped apart. Kale grabbed his jacket and tried slowing down his erratic heartbeat. "Well I'll be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you all and I will see you on Saturday." The boy kissed Sam's forehead, shook Norman's hand and saw himself out.

"You really had to make an impression didn't you Dad?"

"I had to start somewhere."

**-OMWF-**

Alicia sighed as she pulled up with Alice to the school. It was still dewy outside and the cold fall breeze made her shiver as she got out, the added cold glare from the girl in the drivers seat didn't really help anything.

"You joined Glee Club?" The volleyball player was still trying to process. "Really?"

"Yup, this is the eight time that you've asked me this morning and still the answer is yes." The runner pulled her duffel out of the backseat and zipped her jacket up. "Anyway thanks for the ride. I'll see you when school starts."

"Wait! Do you not understand what this will do to your reputation? You'll be the laughing stock of the entire school." Her friend almost looked sad. "Please just quit, I don't want to see you getting hurt or anything."

Alicia shook her head. "I'm not quitting and besides that is the reason why I'm going to cross country today. It'll block out my Glee Club status and hopefully having a sport on my side will help me out. I love you and concern is a good look for you, but I really think that this is about the face that your twin sister is also in the club." Alice huffed and rolled up her window and got out.

"Think what you want, but I know that you're going to get hurt. Just don't do something stupid, okay?" She nodded and watched as her best friend made her way into the gym. "I'm going to early practice! See you later Riles!"

When she was out of sight, Alicia headed to the track. There were a handful of people mulling about and she immediately recognized two of the boys. Emmett was chatting with senior Owen Claypool. Now she really had no idea why the senior was here, but he was garbed in shorts and running shoes. His dirty blonde hair was up in a stylized mess and his brown eyes shone with excitement. His golden skin still hadn't faded from summer and his thick eyebrows wiggled at the guy his was talking to. Probably telling a story or something. He was using big gestures and Alicia laughed quietly before she approached them.

"Hey guys."

The boys turned around and waved. The brunette boy leaped in her direction and pulled her into a hug. "Hey A." Emmett looked on with interest and also walked over in the girl's direction.

"What are you guys doing at a cross country practice?"

Emmett briefly hugged her. "I'm here because coach thinks I need more aerobic training for football, which I think I ridiculous because we get enough at practice. But anyway, I'll be here three days a week to get my running in."

She turned to the taller boy. "And you Owen?"

"I lost a bet to Erick and now I have to be on the team for the rest of the season." For someone who just lost a bet, the teen actually looked fairly excited. "Plus I heard that this goes on my permanent record, I could use it for applications to college."

Alicia laughed. "Well that's pretty good motivation for you." She threw her things down on the turf and slipped her running shoes on.

Emmett pointed to their right. "I think she's here." Approaching was a woman with thick, wavy brown hair, wearing jogging shorts and a simple black t-shirt. She could have actually been mistaken for a student. Her face had no signs of aging and judging by her body mass, she was more than taken with the idea of keeping her body in shape. "Isn't that Ms. Dawson?"

Owen stilled. "Who?"

"Oh yeah. Ms. Dawson is the best. She monitors detention and all but she's totally cool. She graduated collages a few years early so she's also a genius. She was raised in New York and taught in-."

"Florida."

She nodded. "How did you know? I've never heard of you getting a detention before." The senior hid behind Emmett and ducked his head when she waltzed by.

"Oh shit."

"What's wrong Owen?"

"Uh… I know her," he face palmed. "Damn you Erick."

A bunch more people filed onto the field and took seats in the fake grass. Ms. Dawson blew her whistle and everyone ceased talking.

"Hey guys," her voice was sweet and light. "I'm so glad you've all decided to come out for cross country this season. I know that some of you are wondering what happened to Mr. Nicks, your previous coach. I've been informed that he left to pursue a career as a one-man show. I fully support it." That got her some laughs and she visibly relaxed. "So here I am. My name is Scarlett Dawson, but you all can call me Coach or Ms. Dawson. I hope that you all are ready for a great season ahead." There were cheers mainly from the male population. "Please drop your stuff on the field and then we'll start with a ten minute warm up. Let's go!" She plopped her things down and starting stretching.

Owen crouched on the ground and looked up pleadingly with the two standing above him. "Please distract her while I warm up!" They shrugged and walked over to their new coach.

"But you're telling us about this later on," Alicia yelled over her shoulder. The boy nodded and took off after the runners.

"Hey Coach," Emmett greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey kids, I'm glad you came here. I'm not going to lie and say that a team of thirty plus students isn't intimidating. What are your names?"

"I'm Alicia and this is Emmett," she gestured to the boy. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," she grinned. "How about we talk and warm up?"

The nodded and were off. For the next hour, the newly formed team learned whom they'd be running against and the basic ropes about how practices were going to go from there on. Practices everyday in the morning at six during the school week and the kids were to run on their own on Saturday, making Sunday of rest. Ms. Dawson ended the practice with a smile and told her kids to shower up and get ready for the school day. "Okay guys, lets take an easy four laps to cool down and then you all can hit the showers." They groaned but began a slow jog around the red track.

Owen had managed to avoid the woman through the entire practice. He weaved in between some of his teammates and sprinted ahead when she came close. Not very helpful to his training but to him it was all worth it.

When the three teens were on their second lap, Alicia started to run out of energy. Her tanned face flushed and she looked self-consciously at the runners already done with their cool down. She huffed and slowed down to a power walk. Emmett cocked his head to the side. "You okay Alicia?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Yeah I think I've run out for today. You guys finish up without me." Inside her head she was cursing herself. She was doing to well with the workout but there she was, stopping when all there was left was a half of a mile left. She scolded herself and tried to avoid the gazes of her peers.

When she was done, she headed for the showers. She really hated the showers. First of all the smell was like some kid had poured trash into the walls and left it there for a few years just to let it grow even worse in smell. Secondly, she knew that going in there would mean that she would be stared at, and she hated that feeling. And third, it was kind of insane how fit all of the runners were. No ounce of fat anywhere on them and yeah Alicia felt intimidated.

She shuffled into the showers and stripped off her sweat running gear, she hopped into a stall and sighed at the feeling of warm water running down her back. She guessed it was nice that they considered separate stalls at least.

As she changed into her regular clothes, she heard hushed voices coming from the other side of the area.

"Did you see that Riles girls? She totally stopped dead during the cool down, the cool down! I'm surprised that she didn't faint during the workout itself."

"Be nice Emily! She's a sweetie and yes she did stop halfway through the cool down but she managed to survive Dawson's hardcore strength training. So I'd get off her case if I were you."

She could practically see the eye roll the girl was getting. "Whatever, let's go to our lockers." There was zipping of bags and a slam of the door before Alicia dared to move.

She felt sick to her stomach about what that girl said. Alicia started thinking rushed thoughts and practically ran to the bathroom. She shouldered the door open and feel to her knees. She tried to throw up but nothing came out, Alicia picked at her nails. She really didn't want to resort to this type of thing but anything to help make her a better runner, right?

Just as she was about to stick her fingers on her mouth, the door swung open. Standing right in front of her was a confused Juliet Nova and a sympathetic Emmett Carter.

"Alicia?"

**-OMWF-**

"I can't believe you two are making me see the guidance councilor," the girl was embarrassed and distant to the two studying her. "It's not like I did anything." Juliet grabbed her shoulder and the three stopped in the hallway.

"It's not what you didn't do, it's what you were going to do," she sighed. "We're trying to help you."

"How did you even find me?"

The dancer scratched her chin. "I ran into Emmett after I picked up my books at my locker. He was worried about you and asked me to help look for you."

"But don't you skateboard to school or something?"

"I got a ride," she looked bashful for a second but regained her composer after the seriousness of the situation soaked in. "Anyway, we're doing this because we care about you."

Emmett looked at her with serious eyes. "I just want you to be okay. I wanted to check on you after I saw you run into the girl's bathroom. You seemed rushed and a little frantic. So I asked Juliet to go in to find you, she pulled me in with her and told me to man up but you know," he frowned. "And then we found you on the floor about to do something you really don't need to be doing to your body."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle myself," she too busy running the situation through her head to fully recognize how much they cared. "So please just leave me alone." The girl stormed off in the opposite direction.

A sad look crossed the blonde's face. "We need to do something about this."

"Agreed. Let's call a glee club meeting." Juliet whipped out her cell phone and Emmett copied her actions.

The line connected to Kale and Sam first. "Hello?" The two were driving in the car, Sam obviously holding the phone.

Juliet and Emmett began striding down the hall. "Hey guys it's Juliet and Mr. America, we have a major problem on our hands." She pulled on her backpack and cinched the straps higher.

"On a different note, did you tell your parents about the baby?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "It actually went well."

"My parents were confused and all but they actually tried to understand. It's really great actually."

"What about you Kale, how did your mom take it?"

"She screamed and started to cry. She was disappointed at the start. And she's worried about how I'll take this due to my father situation but she was proud that I reached out to my Baby Momma."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay that's great and oh… Walker and the twins are connecting."

"Hello?"

"Boys, we have a problem-."

"I have Hayley and Autumn here."

Both girls walked by the dancer and began walking alongside the two.

"Yo. You've reached the Midget and I. How can we help you?"

"I am not that short."

"You kind of are."

"Shut it Coleman."

"Okay so to cut to-."

Juliet was cut off again as Kale spoke. "The Cheerios are on."

"Make this quick kids, Sue wants us in her office in five." Charlotte's sharp tone was heard crisply on the other side.

"Hi Julie."

"Dom."

"Oh God," Erick fake gagged and grabbed the phone. "Please just explain to me what's going on. My little brother decide to bite the mailman this morning and all I want to do is eat something loaded with sugar and fat so make this quick before I tear off all of your heads through your very speakers!"

Silence.

"I'm waiting!"

"O-okay so today Emmett saw Alicia run into the bathroom looking pale and worried."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please tell me she's not pregnant too. Two hormonal teen girls is not a good combo in one room."

"Oh! Is Emmett the dad?"

"You two would make such cute babies!"

"Like he/she could have perfect green eyes and dirty blond hair and-."

"Guys, not the point."

"No, she not pregnant," Emmett took a deep breath. "She tried to make herself throw up. I'm not sure why but it makes worry for her and as her friends, we need to do something about it."

All the teens stopped talking and opted for an uncomfortable beat of silence.

"I know right," the teens finally met in the middle of the hallway, Sam and Kale briskly walked through the doors. "We are having an emergency glee meeting at lunch. Be there okay? This is for our teammate."

Nods were passed around and Emmett thanked the heavens that the teens could agree on one thing.

**-OMWF-**

Mr. Schue walked into the classroom after the final bell rang. He gathered his things and made it to the already filled choir room. "Wow guys, you got here before me. You must be ready for our lesson today!"

Everyone snuck a glance at the runner who was currently preoccupied with her nails. Emmett risked a hard look at her and the girl didn't even look up.

Will uncapped his pen and went to the white board. "So this week we're going to-." A clearing of a throat in the back of the room interrupted him. Emmett and Juliet were both raising their hands, looking at their eager faces. "Go ahead guys."

They nodded and rose off their plastic chairs. "So Juliet and I have come up with a lesson plan this week."

"We've noticed that this school has no respect for natural beauty," she grabbed the marker from the shelf. "This week, Emmett and I propose an "Inner Beauty" theme. Everyone can pair up; work in a group or do a solo about what Inner Beauty means to them. Performances will be held all week. Any complaints Mr. Schue?"

"None. Good work guys." He smiled. "Inner Beauty it is!"

Alicia was the first out of the room, no surprise there. Nick peeked out the door and watched her go. "Clear."

"Okay," Autumn spoke. "Operation: IB is officially a go. Sam and Hayley will patrol the second floor bathrooms during passing period and Dom and Charlotte will take the first floor. And I'll talk to my brother about getting an appointment with Ms. Salem."

They nodded and Erick picked up his books. "Juliet will talk to Alice after school today and explain the situation, she has the right to know what's going on with her friend… Even though that Nova is a steel-hearted bitch."

"Uh," Juliet mumbled to the boy. "One, that's still my sister and second, I though Emmett was talking to her." She looked a bit anxious.

"Sorry," he looked a bit sheepish. "I have an appointment after school that I can't miss, but if you need some moral support I could get one of the other glee kids to go with you."

"I'll go," two hands raised at once, and people looked on suspiciously as Hayley and Charlotte raised their hands. They spoke as one. "No! I'll go!" Both were too wrapped up in their quarrel that they didn't notice Dom slip out of the room after the dancer.

"Don't try this on me Coleman!"

"I need to ask her something!"

"No you don't! Don't lie!" She huffed.

"Uh guys?"

"WHAT?"

Erick flinched and soothed in sore ears. "She and Prevot left just a few minutes ago."

"Damn it."

"This is your fault."

Out in the halls, a voice reached Juliet's ears. "Uh hey," the dancer spun around to find the French girl standing a few feet away. "Can we talk?"

"Sure?" She looked a bit confused but walked closer anyway.

"So I really didn't mean to come off as a creeper who just wanted to give you a ride home," she flushed. "I really want to get to know you and uh, do you want to hang out sometime soon? I know I just met you but I think you're cool and I want to learn more about you."

Juliet bit her lip in amusement at the blushing Cheerio. "Sure."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she winked. "Come find me after school."

**-OMWF-**

A/N: Oh boy. What do you think of the pairings and do you have any suggestions? Also: I need a few side OCs. I need: A few adults: a professional show choir coach and a guidance councilor. And I need a few minor students for Carmel and Jane Addams. Preferably a girl from J.A. that knows Juliet and a couple born to be star teens that were scouted by Carmel.

Thanks for all your help,

G6.


	9. Exceptional

AN: Oh hello. Yes I'm alive. Please don't throw that-. (ducks in corner). Here have a chapter.

**-OMWF-**

Charlotte was livid. The night before, her father had come home from the hospital and ignored her completely. And the only thing he said to her was, "Have any of your sisters called yet?" She clenched her hands.

The nerve of that man! She set out time during her day to be with her workaholic father and all she gets is a question asking about where her other sisters were. She should have known. All her Dad talked about was about how impressive Jess was, what with being a brain surgeon in a fancy hospital in Maine. Ugh. And then how interesting it was that Nicole was living abroad in France with her hot foreign boyfriend. Then he went to talk about how perfect Diana is doing at Davis on her stupid swimming scholarship, gold medals and some shit. Her father then would rave about Nina's career at UCLA (which Charlotte really didn't mind because Nina was probably the only person in family that deserved her scholarship) then ask her how her day was. Its not a hard question to ask. Its just four words, thirteen letter and take less than a few seconds to say.

There was also the added fact that the stupid rebel without a cause was getting in her way, every single place she went. All she wanted was to accompany out the dancer yesterday and ask her a question about um… lady things and out of the black hole where she came, emerged Hayley Coleman. Ugh.

Smoke was close to pouring out in waves and when she saw one of her teammates, the tall freshman with the hat fetish, being ratted on by a couple of jocks, she broke.

"Get the hell away from him you gorillas!" She pushed past the football players with empty slushy cups in hand. "You three are to report to Coach Sue for punishment for harassing another student!"

"You do it all the time," a tall boy with short red hair said, pulling back when the HBIC growled at him.

"Off limits!" she screamed at the on lookers and all but pierced them with her gaze. "The entire glee club is off limits! Anyone who goes as far as laying a hand on any one of us will deal with Sue and I personally! Do you understand?"

No one moved.

"I asked if you understood! Now are you going to answer me or am I going to have to start taking names down personally?" He nostrils were flaring and her lean form was shaking with rage. Erick and Dom watched from the side. Erick was smirking and Dom looked a little taken aback.

"You should feel blessed, you have finally experienced the true HBIC rage of our top dog. They say that she's like a mini version of Snix."

"What's a Snix?"

"Never mind."

The crowd dispersed and Charlotte started to wipe some of the slush off the boy. "Ugh. Lime is the worst flavor there is. Those jocks go out of their way to pick the one slushie flavor that smells and tastes the worst." She motioned her two other Cheerios over. "Help me out here."

They lead the boy to the boy's bathroom and Erick started running water through the tap. The freshman winched at the feeling of the hot water on his scalp. "Thanks."

Charlotte waved it off. "Whatever, I had some steam to blow off and that gave me some way to let it go." She patted his head. "But really, if you ever are in a situation like that, with those assholes, just look for me, Erick or even Dom. We can put them in line."

"You have that much power? We can put jocks in their place?" Dom's eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, it's a curse and gift at the same time," she shrugged. "But yeah just remember that. C'mon Dom, let Erick finish helping Walker here. We have to go to sing songs to the running chick." She waved and the two were gone.

"I smell like pool cleaner," the blonde sighed. "And artificial coloring, this is going to be extremely difficult to get out of my clothes.

Erick chuckled and handed him a few paper towels. "Just use Magic Joe's cleaner, rumor has it that he was once a slushy victim himself. You can find it at the local drug store."

"You sound like you have gone through this a time or two yourself."

"You could say that," he Latino looked over the boy. He had a good fashion taste and yeah his blonde hair was unkempt but the look worked well and his eyes were really nice… Like really blue…. Erick audibly cleared his throat. "Stay safe Walker." The Cheerio picked up his bag and left the bathroom.

"Was he checking me out?" He picked up his basketball and fixed his newly stained green bowtie in the mirror. "What a crazy thought."

**-OMWF-**

Alicia walked into the auditorium; her arms crossed and face blank. Autumn guided her into one of the seats up close and then lifted herself onto the softly lit stage. There were six stools all placed in a semi circle facing the runner.

Sam, Juliet, Hayley, Dom and Charlotte stepped out from behind the curtain and took seats at the stools. Autumn sat down last. "We know that you really don't want to be here know, but you're staying, no questions. We've put together a little song just for you." The freshman signaled for the band to start playing.

_(Start Exceptional by JoJo)_

Sam sang the first bit and all the girls began to sway slightly.

_"Mmmm…_

_You're beautiful, but you don't know,_

_Can't see what's there inside your soul,_

_Always feeling like you're not good enough."_

Hayley's voice was surprisingly soothing as she sang the next part, the words seeming to calm her, judging by the small smile on her face.

_"You wish you could be someone else,_

_Sometimes you just can't see yourself,_

_But I can see just who you are, who you are."_

All the girls sang together and watched Alicia's reaction as they hit the chorus. The girl bit her lip enough to draw blood as she tried to rein her emotions in.

_"You're exceptional the way you are,_

_Don't need to change for nobody._

_You're incredible anyone can see that,_

_When will you believe that?_

_You are nothing but exceptional."_

Sam picked herself up and slowly walked to the edge where she gingerly sat down.

_"You never think, you measure up,_

_Never smart or cool or pretty enough,_

_Always feeling different from all the rest,_

_You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in,_

_I think you're perfect in the skin you're in,"_

Hayley followed the auburn haired girl down to the front part of the stage and sat down next to her.

_"You're just perfect, just how you are,_

_Just how you are, yeah."_

Alicia closed her eyes as the rest of the girls got off their stools and stood behind the two girl singing lead vocals.

_"You're exceptional, the way you are,_

_Don't need to change for nobody,_

_You're incredible anyone can see that,_

_When will you believe that you are…?_

_Nothing but exceptional."_

_"If you could see the one I see when I see you,_

_You'd know how lucky you are to be you,_

_I see through, into you…"_

Sam hummed smoothly into her mike as the other girls harmonized with her.

_"And you are…_

_You're exceptional, the way you are,_

_Don't need to change for nobody,_

_You're incredible anyone can see that,_

_When you believe that… you are!"_

The music hit a powerful high and the girls all stood up and poured all their emotions into getting the message across to their friend. They looked at her with gazes willed with pleading and slight sadness as the end came to the song and they ended together on a final, longing note.

_"You're nothing but exceptional."_

There was a long silence and the other girls looked down at Alicia with expectant faces.

She then flew out of the room like something was chasing her, tripping over the seats as she went. Her breaths were short as she spirited towards the locker room.

There was that feeling again. It was a mix of disappointment in herself and the loathing for those for were trying to fix her. She didn't need anyone to help her. She was fine by herself, like always.

She grew up getting loads of attention from her two adoring parents. Growing up in Washington D.C. was great. She loved going out with her parents to the local park to simply play and let the world go by. She was carefree and the light of her parent's life until tragedy struck close to home. Her mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer.

No longer were the days of old, the family upped and moved when Alicia was just six. Her grandparents lived in a little cottage outside of Lima. It was close to the treatment center Anna Riles was to go to help herself get better. Luckily, her mother healed like a true champion but her body was left too weak to bare children anymore. So the Riles adopted a lovely little girl, Lizzie, into their family. The attention shifted to the newest member and off of Alicia.

So it's been her and herself for almost nine years now. She thinks that she can take care of herself just fine. She repeated the mantra that she doesn't need help as she broke into the stall in the room and threw herself to the floor.

She felt like shit. The walls were closing in on her and a bead of sweat formed on her forehead and she took a few calming breaths.

She tried to justify her actions. Her closest friend, Alice, her body was flawless; defined abs and perfect looking face. Sure she wasn't as a good at some things as Alicia but in general was a better athlete. The runner dry heaved into the bowl but nothing came out. It was almost as if her body was fighting against its controller.

After a few more tries, she gave up and ended up lying on the bathroom floor, head against the door. She sighed.

"Crazy right?" Alicia jumped from her position on the floor to see a woman with bright blue eyes staring at her from above the stall. She unlocked the latch and opened the door. Standing there was a woman in her mid-twenties with wavy brown hair framing her face. "Hi, I'm Ms. Salem."

"Oh no," Alicia sighed. "Please go, I don't need anyone helping me. Thanks." She grabbed her things but a hand stopped her from going.

"Well, Alicia I just wanted you to know that your friends are extremely worried and I insist that you get back out there and assure them that you are okay. You see I know that kids these days don't care for the advice of people older than them but here I am giving you some that will benefit you for your future" Ms. Salem leaned against the white sinks and gestured for Alicia to join her.

"Why do you even care?"

"I care because I'm the woman who is supposed to guide you along your high school journey and because I was once in the position your friends were in. Now my friend didn't try to do what you were attempting but she did starve herself to make sure she made the weight for the team she wanted to join. It ended her up in the hospital and let me just say it took a while for her to heal. I'm not saying that you have to stop everything and let go of these feelings you have about your body, I just want you too see that in the long scheme of life, how you look right now will have to effect on what you have in here," she pointed to her heart. "I know its cliché and overused but your body should be kept healthy so you can be too. So what do you say? Anyway, whatever you decide to do, I want you to come in for weekly sessions with me in my office and we can talk about whatever you need to talk about. Is that okay?"

The teen nodded slowly and the woman exited the bathroom.

**-OMWF-**

The glee kids waited silently in the choir room for the brunette to return. Walker was twirling his basketball while Juliet talked to him about the pros and cons of self-defense.

She lightly pinched his arms and shook her head with shame. "I mean you need to gain more muscle than your basketball chicken build to karate those meatheads."

"Rude and wow that was a violent thought."

"Sorry not sorry. But anyway…" she noted he was zoning out. "Are you even here today? Or are you like space cadet gone?"

"Just thinking, but enough about me. How was your chat with your look a like?"

"She told me to go get a life and never to speak to her side of the family again, which I thought was extremely factually inaccurate because hey I'm still made of the same flesh and blood as you are." She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Like really? What makes you think that you own one half of the family?"

Nick turned around and wagged his finger. "Ooo sassy. Me gusta."

"Shut up perv."

"You seem a little more irritable today. Are you on your lady cycle this-." The whole room went silent as he looked around and saw shaking heads.

He got pushed over.

Juliet looked down at him with rage while Hayley crouched next to him. "I feel as if you just stayed silent, bad things wouldn't happen to you."

"I could say the same thing to you Walking Disaster," the blonde cheerleader quipped from the top row.

Hayley shot her a dirty look and was about to say something when Alicia walked into the choir room.

Emmett stood up and looked at her expectantly. "Are you okay? Did the girls really do that bad of a job?"

"I second that question because JoJo is so out."

"Erick please, music like that never goes out of style."

"They were great," the runner started. "It was me and my own ideas that put me in this place. I think that I'm getting better but am not even close to being done. But I just wanted to thank you all for doing what you could for me. It really means a lot to have friends like this. I'll try not to let you all down."

The room filled with a warm feeling as the kids all smiled in sort of uniform fashion. After a few beats Sam stood up and stretched her arms. "Well sorry to kill the fluffy mood but I have to eat something or I think my child might start eating my organs. See you guys later." Everyone cringed while Kale followed her out. Then the students started filing out, following the couple's example.

Juliet and Emmett were left standing together and they shared a knowing smile as Alicia left the room chatting with Autumn.

"I think we did well."

"I'd like to think so."

**-OMWF-**

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I'll have some more free time to write this. Please leave me some feedback and have an awesome week.

G6


End file.
